From fellow POWS to Roommates
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Sefton and Duke are roommates after their years in Stalag 17! Duke is still acting the way he did in barracks four, like a prick, and Sefton having had enough of it, punishes Duke in the hopes of making peace and changes in Duke's attitude. There's a possible Duke/Sefton slash, women, reunions, and much more! Will Duke and Sefton make peace? Find out! R&R. This is an AU.
1. You're just trying to torment me!

From Fellow POWS to Roommates

Ch. 1:

You're just trying to torment me!

The year was 1954. Duke and Sefton have been roommates since 1945. Sefton had no place to go and Cookie didn't know if Sefton was still alive, so, he chose to move in with Duke. Duke still had his same sour attitude and hostility towards Sefton and made Sefton the brunt of his every insult. Sefton in turn made Duke the brunt of his pranks and vice versa. This time Duke decided to really pull the "ultimate" prank on Sefton. He grabbed a bucket and began filling it with pieces of garbage and rotten apple cores. Then, he made a big pot of oat meal and poured it into the bucket along with green vegetable pudding or "green slop" as he called it, rotten fruit, rancid sour cream, water, and sour milk. Trying to hurry before Sefton got back, Duke placed it above the front door, then, he went off and hid under the table and held the string.

About two hours later, Sefton returned home and just as he stepped inside, Duke pulled the string and pretty soon, Sefton was covered with water, pieces of garbage, green veggie pudding, rotten fruit and apple cores, rancid sour cream, and sour milk. Annoyed and feeling utter disgust due to the stench of the rancid sour cream combined with garbage, sour milk, and rotten fruit, he ran upstairs, got a change of clothes, took his dirty stenched up ones off, and hopped into the shower. Meanwhile, Duke silently laughed and awaited his moment to jump out and laugh at him. Little did he know, Sefton was vowing his revenge on whoever did it to him as he wasn't suspecting it was Duke in the least.

Then, about 30 minutes later, after hard washing and scrubbing and finally coming clean, Sefton stepped out of the shower and in his change of clothes. He then came down the stairs. Now, despite trying his best to stay quiet, Duke let out very loud laughter. Sefton, now knowing it was Duke who pulled that prank on him, stomped his way toward the table Duke was hiding under. Duke continued laughing his ass off. Little did he know or even realize what Sefton had in store for him. The older man pulled the younger man violently out from under the table, not even saying a word. He then took the younger man toward the couch and the older man sat down. Then, soon enough, before the blink of an eye, it was bottoms up because Duke was now upended and on his stomach over Sefton's lap. He was staring at the ground. Soon, his laughter turned into loud protests and wiggling of his legs as he knew he was going to be spanked and due to the utter shock and his hatred of being spanked although he never had been spanked, Duke wasn't going to have any of it and was going to fight and squirm as much as he can. Sefton, who had been spanked sometime during his childhood, knew what Duke was planning on doing and decided to both lock his legs with his leg and pin his hand on his back so that way he couldn't put his hand on his behind to block any striking. Then, before the snap of a finger, Sefton began spanking Duke very hard. Duke's laughter and protests turned to loud yelps within seconds. Duke was utterly confused as he thought since Sefton pulled similar pranks that the latter would find it funny, but, he was dead wrong.

Sefton's annoyance grew more as he began spanking a little harder than before and a bit faster. Duke could feel Sefton's impending revenge engrave itself on his rear and it stung as if there were a dozen bees and a big jellyfish stingin' him at the same time and this was only on top of his pants. After a few more whacks, Sefton paused, giving Duke the false sense that it was over.

"S-Sefton, please stop!" begged Duke who was obviously in pain.

"Stand it up!" barked Sefton.

Duke, believing it was over and given the false sense of security, gladly did so. "Finally! Thank God!" said a relieved Duke.

"Oh no, it's not over! In fact, this is just the start, Duke o'l boy!" Sefton told him.

"Start of what? It's over! You finally understood it was only a joke!" Duke told him as his relieved smile slowly began to disappear.

Sefton folded his arms and stared at him.

"C'mon, Sefton, it was a prank and you need to learn to take a joke!" Duke pleaded in a sassy tone.

"Drop your pants to your ankles." ordered Sefton.

Hearing this commanding-like tone in Sefton's voice and not wanting to risk anything, Duke, very reluctantly, began to take his pants down, but, stopped abruptly.

"What's keeping you?" asked Sefton.

"I won't do it!" said Duke.

"Why not?" asked Sefton.

"It's embarrassing, Sefton and plus, I ain't about to lose my own self respect!" barked Duke.

"Fine, I'll do it for you!" replied Sefton who then began taking Duke's pants down to his ankles.

Duke blushed due to both shock and embarrassment as his pants fall to his ankles and Sefton took his belt.

"We'll need this!" Sefton commented as he threw it aside.

Duke was then lowered back over Sefton's knee and before he knew it, Sefton resumed the punishment.

"Ouch! Sefton, please brother please, let's talk about this like two grown up men!" Duke pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? We already know what we do to each other." Sefton told him as he laid three hard smacks on Duke's behind.

"Sefton, if you're still sore at the prank I pulled then you're being immature!" barked Duke.

"Oh, I'm not only upset about the prank you pulled! No siree, I'm upset at how the way you treat me!" Sefton responded as he gave out ten hard and loud smacks.

"Oh, come on I treat you as if you were Hoffy!" replied Duke.

"No, you don't! You treat me as if I was Price who you and I both found out was the real Nazi spy and yet, you still treat me as if I was and I took it until now!" Sefton told him.

Duke, didn't respond as those words seemingly hit him hard and made him think.

"Well?" Sefton asked while waiting for Duke to respond with either an "I'm sorry." or snappy comeback.

"I didn't realize you held grudges." Duke told him.

"Well, I do and it honestly hurts me to know that someone, who I kind of like as a younger brother, thinks I'm a traitor." Sefton told him with the hurt showing in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon do you have to put a guilt trip on me?! If so, it is not working, Sefton and besides, I don't feel any guilt." snapped Duke.

"I am not putting anything on anyone, Duke. All I am saying is that-well, all I am asking is why. That's all." responded Sefton who then asked, "What do you feel?".

"Relief, that you're not spankin' me right now." Duke said to him with such an attitude.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was doing that! Thanks for the reminder." Sefton told him as he resumed spanking Duke and harder.

Duke was still trying to show off his sassy side a little more in order to mask up the pain he actually felt. "This doesn't hurt!" groaned Duke.

"Oh, really?" asked Sefton who then went a little harder on Duke.

"Go ahead! Do your worst! See if I care!" snarked Duke with a lot of sass in his voice, but, he suddenly regretted it because now Sefton was going harder and faster on the smacks.

Duke, realized that he was at Sefton's mercy and that he wasn't kidding around about holding the grudge, but, still thought that since their days in the Stalag and the war are both over, Sefton should let it go and be grateful that he was kind enough to let him live with him when he had no place to go. Sefton, on the other hand, realized that he may have to spank Duke to tears in order to hopefully get an apology and maybe get on Duke's good side, if he had one, but, he also thought that maybe there was more to his anger than what he was showing, but, still Sefton wondered, "Why is he still hostile towards me? He was right there when I revealed Price as the real stoolie!". Soon enough, Sefton paused giving Duke the false sense that the punishment was over, but, it was far from over.

"Sefton, you quit? You've gotten over the prank?" asked Duke who was taking deep breaths.

"Nope, I only paused because I want to see if we're making any progress." Sefton told him as he looked at Duke's rear, saw that they are making progress and continued with, "Oh, yes we are making good progress!".

"Wha-what do you mean by progress?" asked Duke who was starting to get a bit scared.

"Your bottom is getting light red, so, you should know what this means." said Sefton in a sinister way.

"Wh-what does it mean, Sefton? That it's over?" asked Duke.

"No, it means down with these." Sefton told him as he began to slowly lower Duke's white boxer shorts with red hearts on them.

"No! No! Anything, but, that! Please, Sefton have mercy!" Duke begged while trying to cover his rear with his hand and prevent his boxer shorts from going down.

However, that proved to be a bust because Sefton successfully lowered Duke's boxer shorts, exposing his rear end that was a light lipstick red. Duke shivered as he felt a cold draft on his bottom and after coming to terms with the fact that he was literally at the older man's mercy. Sefton, wanting to show dominance over the younger man, pinned his hand to his back, locked his legs with his own, and began spanking Duke's exposed rear end harder than before even making extremely painful slap sounds in the process.

"Owwwww! Oooooh! Oooooh! Sefton, stop! Ouch! Sefton!" Duke yelled as he felt the sting from each smack.

"Duke, do you remember the night when Manfredi and Johnson were killed and you were the first one who both accused me and bet at the same time?" Sefton asked.

"Of course I do and I bet willingly because I wanted to outsmart you and hope that they made it out alright." Duke told him.

"Well remember the next day when I had that egg and you almost beat me to a pulp twice. The second time was because I lit a match off your beard. Do you remember that? Or the day I had that telescope put up and I lit my match on your chest and you grabbed me by the jacket in a violent manner and said I was probably giving off information, remember that?" Sefton asked again.

"For God's sake, Sefton, why are we bringing all of this up?" asked Duke.

"Because I want to give you a little hint on why this is happening and I also want to ask you if you remember holding me down and all of you took turns beating the ever living hell out of me? Remember that? Or do you remember saying you'd slit the throat of that stoolie?" asked Sefton.

"Jesus Christ, you're one to list things out, specify them, and surely never forget 'em are you?" Duke asked him.

Sefton got a smirk on his face indicating that he was getting somewhere or he at least hoped he was.

"Well, you gonna answer me or do I have to keep telling you to grow the hell up and get over it?" asked Duke who desperately wanted this punishment to be over.

The older man ignored him and began going faster and faster on the smacks causing the younger man to begin yelping. "Yes I am one to list things out, specify, and remember them, especially if they were awful, catastrophic, or simply rotten things done to me. Now, I know you may think I am a big baby about things, but, that isn't the case at all, no it's the fact that my own fellow POWs thought I was a traitor all because of what? Because they didn't like me? No, it was because I was trading with the krauts to get small luxuries and because I bet that Manfredi and Johnson weren't going to make it out alive. I tell you it hurts because just moments ago we were all friends until Manfredi and Johnson were killed all because I bet on it and I traded with the enemy." Sefton lamented.

"Well, what'd you expect from us? Not to suspect you? Gimme a break! Also, if you are mad at all of us how come you aren't punishing the others?! Why are you ONLY punishing me?" Duke asked him.

"How come? I'll tell you how come, because the others later apologized to me and aren't being hostile! You, Duke, you're STILL being hostile towards me and let me tell you something, I have taken shit from everybody and I do not intend to take anymore, especially from you! I mean you and the guys were ready to tear me to shreds and now they aren't, but, yet, you still try to find opportunities to." barked Sefton.

"Really, Sefton, really? Are you fuckin' serious?!" Duke snapped only to regret letting that word slip out.

Sefton, shocked at hearing Duke swear, really let him have it by going as hard as he possibly could on the smacks causing Duke to yelp louder, release his hand from Sefton's grip, and put it on his behind in order to cover it, only for Sefton to pin it to his back, yet again.

"Duke, (SMACK!) I'm very much serious and (SMACK! SMACK!) I will not let it go until (SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!) you finally apologize and quit being such a prick!" Sefton told him while gritting his teeth.

"So, I'm a prick now, huh? First, I was a vigilante and now, I'm a prick, very niiice! Well, Sefton, let me ask you this, if I am such a hostile prick, then why did you move in with me? Can you answer that?" Duke asked in a very demanding way.

"Why did I move in? I'll tell you why, because, the others were all taken and had families. Another reason is because I thought you and I were on good terms and could be friends, but, apparently, with your hostility, friendship is impossible. Also, do you remember when you threw that book at me?" Sefton told him.

Duke ignores him and rolls his eyes still hanging onto his belief that Sefton should let it be water under the bridge.

"(SMACK! SMACK!)I asked if you remembered that, Duke? And do you also remember calling me a "crud" or "trader horn"? Do those ring a bell?" Sefton waited for an answer.

"OUCH! Yes! Yes! Yes! Sefton, I see what you are doing, you're just trying to torment me and surprisingly it is working because I am tormented!" Duke was growing annoyed with Sefton. However, it wasn't long until tears sprang to his eyes.

"Torment you? I think I am chastising you, Duke." Sefton began to go at a slow pace with each smack and continued with, "Are you going to apologize?".

"Apologize? I did already!" Duke told him as the tears began to stream down his face despite his hard effort to fight them.

"Oh, really? When was that?!" Sefton laid down six hard smacks on Duke's sit spots.

"OUCH! Remember when I said, "Brother, were we all wet about you." and you said to forget it. Remember that?" asked Duke.

"Yes, I remember that and I remember lighting my match off your beard, but, saying, "Brother, were we all wet about you." isn't an apology." said Sefton.

"It may not be an apology in your eyes, Sefton, but, I acknowledged that we were wrong about you and that right there is enough." Duke told him.

Sefton, realizing that Duke just won't let up, decided to go as hard and fast as he could on Duke's sit spots, making each whack count. Soon enough, Sefton's fury at his roommate/fellow POW began to fade as Duke's lipstick red bottom was now turning that of cherry red. Also, Duke had gone from tears streaming down his face to sniffling. Sefton went painfully and excruciatingly harder, making Duke's rear end turn blood red. Duke, in extreme pain, and without a doubt, finally started crying very loudly. Sefton, seeing that he finally got through to Duke, stopped and watched him sob and cry. Duke was never spanked before or so he said, but, now he knew what it felt like and had begun to realize that he had been awful to Sefton. He started crying super hard. This instantly broke Sefton's heart seeing Duke like this, but, still waiting for the apology, he delivered three more hard and firm whacks, leaving a red hand print.

"Get up, Duke." Sefton told him.

Duke, who was crying and sobbing hard, slowly began to get up with Sefton helping him. "Now, go sit in the corner and think about what you have done." Sefton pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. Duke, went to the corner and yelped as he sat down on the chair.

About 30 minutes later, Sefton began to feel bad that he was harsh on Duke and even brushed a tear away from his eye. "Duke, come back over here." Sefton's fury was gone and turned to feeling bad he did what he did to his former fellow POW.

Duke, immediately dropped to his knees once he was in front of Sefton and continued sobbing.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" Sefton asked him.

Duke's sobs began to seemingly get quiet as he looked up into the older man's eyes. "I-I'm sorry." Duke dropped his head into his lap.

Sefton, heart broken by seeing Duke like this and beginning to forgive the younger man, pulled him into a hug, allowing him to cry into his chest. "Hush now Dukey, I've got you." Sefton held him tight, rubbed his back, and continued, "Now, what in God's name made you think to spill all of that slop on me?".

Duke was sobbing so hard that he could not get a word in edgewise to answer Sefton. Due to this, Sefton rocked Duke in order to show him that he isn't furious anymore. Duke continued to cry louder and louder, making Sefton feel more guilty to the point of thinking,_ 'Maybe I shouldn't have spanked him after all, now seeing how he took it. However, he still needed to learn his lesson and realize that he needs to make peace, I mean after all we are roommates and were POWs, but, we could be more than that...we could be friends and maybe blood brothers.' _Sefton immediately felt guilty that he had done what he did to Duke, especially making him cry like this. He knew that despite his efforts to show comfort, the younger man wasn't going to stop crying any time soon, but, he still tried his best. Sefton then thought about the blood brothers idea and couldn't contemplate slitting his own arm, but, he also didn't know for positive that Duke would partake in it. _'I mean why would Duke participate, especially after I spanked him? How do I know that he'd forgive me right away? How do I know if his attitude has changed?' _Sefton pondered as he looked at the crying mess that was Duke and thought, _'Poor o'l fella! I really gave it to him! He deserved it though, but, still did I have to go that hard on him? Then again, somebody needed to correct his behavior and his father wasn't here to do it!'_. Sefton felt a knot form in his stomach as the guilt really began to sink in.

About two or three hours later, Duke had finally cried himself to sleep and Sefton, out of respect, pulled Duke's boxer shorts and pants back up before carrying the bearded younger man to his bedroom and laying him on his bed. Sefton then went to his room and tried his best to fall asleep. However, this was impossible as his impending guilt just ran through his head and stressed him out even more causing him to toss and turn until he eventually found himself staring at the ceiling. _'What have I done?! All I wanted was a friendship with Duke and his attitude toward me to change, but, did I approach it the right way?' _Sefton tried to put the guilt out of his mind, but, found that he couldn't simply pretend he didn't do anything. After all, he knew he had to face Duke tomorrow and all he could think was,_ 'What will tomorrow bring? Will Duke forgive me? Will Duke and I start a friendship? He seems cool when he isn't in a foul mood which is rare of course. Sefton, my boy, just wait until tomorrow arrives, then, you'll see if you're on his good side or not. Then again, how do I know that I'll be on his good side?'_. Sefton, full of guilt and stress, got up, went to Duke's room, stood next to his bed, leaned down, and whispered, "Duke, forgive me. I am so sorry." in Duke's ear. Before leaving, he waited for any sort of response, but, to his dismay, Duke was too deep in his slumber in order to give any response, so, he walked out and back to his bedroom. As he got back into his bed, Sefton tried his best to put his guilt in the back of his head in order to try and go to sleep, but, it kept resurfacing.

Finally, Sefton went to sleep in the hopes that when he and Duke faced each other tomorrow things would be different. He hoped for no more insults and no more hostility from Duke, but, instead a changed attitude, making peace, a possible friendship, and maybe become blood brothers since he does love him like he was his own brother. In other words, to Sefton, Duke was the brother he never had, but, he does not know if the feeling is mutual or not. He also doesn't know if Duke will change his attitude toward him, if he'll even be allowed to still live with him, and if there will be a friendship. He may not even know if there was more to Duke's anger than what he was letting on. Maybe there was something dark and disturbing from Duke's past that could be the reason for his pent up rage.

Was there something Duke hadn't told anyone? What happened to him during his childhood that could explain for his short tempered personality? Will Sefton be the first to find out? What will tomorrow bring for these two roommates who were once fellow POWS of Barracks 4 of Stalag 17?

To Be Continued...


	2. Who Can It Be Now?

From Fellow POWS to Roommates

Ch. 2:

Who Can It Be Now?

The next morning came like a flash. As soon as Sefton woke up, the feeling of guilt returned after hearing footsteps. He knew Duke was up and about and he'd soon have to face him. The utter thought sent shivers down his spine and soon enough a series of knots formed in his stomach._ 'Oh man, Duke's up! I don't know if I could show my face! I mean I did cause physical pain to him last night, so, if he is sore at me, I can't blame him because I did make him very sore! Then again, he had it coming, but, still, Sefton, two wrongs do not make a right!' _Sefton contemplated staying in his room all day and avoiding any confrontation that could possibly take place.

"Sefton?" the deep gravelly voice called, making Sefton's guilt turn to anxiety because he knew darn good and well it was Duke's voice and the possibility of avoiding him was definitely out the window now.

"Sefton, you up?" Duke was beginning to grow impatient and Sefton didn't move a single muscle. _'Why is Duke calling my name? Is he mad at me? Or has he forgiven me?' _Sefton had sweat trickling down his face. Before he knew it, Duke came into the doorway of his room and stood there, while he was sitting on his bed and staring at the ground. "Sefton, I've called your name two times already! Are you gonna answer me or ignore me?" Duke sounded between nervous and depressed.

Sefton, deciding to no longer hide himself, turned his head slowly and stared into the younger man's eyes. Duke, seeing the look in the older man's eyes, immediately backed up as he felt that Sefton may not be finished with him.

"Why did you back up like that?" Sefton's guilt and anxiety turned to confusion as he never once saw Duke back up like that before.

"No, reason." Duke immediately answered him and quickly looked away.

"Duke, there's a reason why you backed up like that and the reason I say that is because nobody backs up for no reason. So, what's reason?" Sefton began to feel concerned.

"Look, if you're gonna spank me again or beat me to a pulp, go right ahead." Duke sounded submissive.

Sefton didn't answer him as his concern began to intensify and thoughts started running through his mind.

"I guess I'll be waiting for you on the couch, then." Duke let out a sigh and walked out into the living room.

_'Why is Duke being so submissive? He has never been that way before. I should ask him because nobody gets submissive like that and Duke never seemed to be the submissive type.' _Sefton had a feeling that Duke might be hiding something behind his anger and that he must have went through something during his childhood in order to be submissive like that.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sefton got up from his bed and came out into the living room. As he sat down on the couch, Duke stared at him and waited for him to do something.

"Aren't you going to do it again? I'm ready this time!" Duke was standing up due to his sore backside and waited for Sefton to haul him over his lap again.

"Duke, I don't want to spank you again or unless you deserve it." Sefton's guilt returned.

"Why not? I deserved it last night! What makes today so different?" Duke was puzzled at Sefton's change of heart. He couldn't figure why the older man changed from being infuriated with him to being regrettful of his actions. _'What the hell is with Sefton? He never changes his mind! Then again, neither did dad, but, still shouldn't he have jumped on to punishing me again?'_ Duke was use to being hit, punished, and beaten that he was expecting it from Sefton which didn't make his guilt easier to deal with.

"Listen Duke, I'm sorry and I'm not just saying this for the hell of it, I really truly am sorry for what I did to you last night!" Sefton couldn't hold his guilt in anymore.

Duke stared at him with confusion and didn't move a single muscle, but, got nervous when Sefton patted the side next to him, signaling for Duke to sit down.

"Please don't spank me, Sefton! It really hurts back there and if anyone is to be sorry, it's me." Duke yelped as he slowly sat down next to Sefton.

"No Duke, I am the one who should be sorry and believe you me, I am truly sorry. It wasn't right for me to take out my anger like that and if you don't forgive me, I understand." Sefton told him in a monotonous yet remorseful way.

"What's there to forgive? You did what you felt needed to be done and to be honest I was never punished like that before in my life. Of course, that isn't to say other things haven't happened to me and plus, I did realize all the rotten things I did to you in barracks four and still do to you now and I just want to know if you forgive me." Duke began to feel the guilt setting in as well.

"Of course, I forgive you, Dukey! I just want to know if you forgive me and like I said, if you don't then I completely understand." Sefton immediately felt weird for calling him 'Dukey'.

"Dukey? You never called me, Dukey, before. Actually, now that I think about it, nobody has ever called me, Dukey, but, anyways I do forgive you and I have to ask, were you really furious with me and the prank I pulled was the last straw?" Duke was still wondering what suddenly made Sefton that furious because the only time he ever saw him that infuriated was the night he exposed Price as the Nazi spy.

"Well, Duke, to be honest, the prank was the last straw because of your hostility towards me, but, after seeing you cry like you did, I suddenly realized that maybe I went a little too hard on you, but, what I still ask is, what made you think to spill that slop all over me?" Sefton began to be at ease with his guilt.

"Well, Sefton, I thought you'd find it funny since you do pull pranks on me, but, I guess maybe that wasn't the best strategy in the world." Duke shrugged.

"Apparently, I wasn't a good sport about it now knowing it was just harmless fun, but, then again, you're not a good sport either, Duke." Sefton chuckled as he felt the guilt seemingly go away.

"Oh, what the hell, let's face it, neither of us were good sports and that's something we'll have to learn, but, Sefton, do you have any other reason why you spanked me other than what I did to you in barracks four?" Duke got a smirk on his face only for it to disappear immediately.

"Well, you will find this silly and weird, but, I have been trying to be your friend as I thought we were on good terms, but, with you being hostile it was impossible." Sefton's remorse was showing now more than it did before.

"You said that last night and is that true? You want to be friends with me?" Duke had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, Duke, it's true that all this time, we could have been friends if you weren't so hostile and let me ask you this, why are you so hostile?" Sefton asked.

"Why am I so hostile? I wish I had a dollar every time someone asked me that and same thing goes for when people ask me what do I want." Duke stared at the ground with a solemn look on his face and continued with, "If I told you the reason behind my hostility you wouldn't understand or at least you wouldn't try to or even care to.".

"I'll try to understand, Duke. Just tell me." Sefton put his hand on Duke's shoulder.

"Well, the reason behind my hostility is because me and my old man aren't on the best of terms. I mean I don't talk to him at all and really don't care to." Duke sounded sad.

"What happened between you and your old man?" Sefton suddenly felt sympathetic more than guilty.

"He was abusive to me during my childhood and he said my hopes and dreams were stupid!" Duke's fury began to rise as he remembered how his father was towards him.

"Damn, Duke! I'm so sorry your father was like that and if you don't mind me asking, what type of abuse did he subject you to?" Sefton's sympathy began to intensify.

Duke did not answer him as his eyes began to glaze over.

"Duke, was he verbally abusive to you?" Sefton asked.

"Not only verbally. He-" Duke's voice broke and he began quietly sobbing in his arms.

"You were physically abused, huh?" Sefton's voice had a comforting tone to it.

Duke, who is crying in his arms, nodded his head. Sefton, feeling extremely sorry for him, put a comforting hand on Duke's back and rubbed it.

"Duke, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Now, I can see why you're hot-headed at times." Sefton continued rubbing Duke's back.

"Well, that's the (sniff) r-reason, Sefton. I'm so angry with my father and I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out, but, sometimes it just comes out and I'm sorry for accusing you the night Manfredi and Johnson were killed." Duke began crying hard.

Sefton pulled the younger man into a hug, allowing him to cry into his chest as he continued to try to comfort him.

"It's ok Duke, I already told you that I forgave you." Sefton began rubbing the back of Duke's head and continued with, "You know something, I can relate to you a bit.".

"You can?" Duke's cries began to soften.

"Yeah, you see me and my old man are not on the best of terms either. He was verbally abusive to me, not that he was worse than your old man, but, he always put me down and said that I would amount to nothing and that is part of the reason for my robbing the bunk mates blind besides wanting luxuries for myself." Sefton told him.

"So, basically, when you robbed us blind in the barracks you got the thought of your father and it drove you to do it other than your desire to have small luxuries?" Duke asked him.

"Yeah, but, if it wasn't getting verbally abused by my dad and his calling me "the loser of the Sefton family", it was him and my mother using me to get back at each other before she hightailed it out of my life and joined the socialites. After that, my hate grew for the wealthy people and that's why I said all of those things to Dunbar since he did come from a well off family." Sefton told him.

"Whatever, (sniff) came of Dunbar?" Duke was curious.

"Eh, he and I went our separate ways. Last I heard, he was in a relationship with a woman named Kay Jones. I tried to get with his sister, Becky, but, the one discrepancy was that she's way too young for me, like she's 15, but, looks 26. So, I decided to keep away from women, at least for now. If you don't mind me asking, what the hell did your mom do when your old man was like that to you?" Sefton asked him.

"My mom is dead. She died when I was 8 years old." Duke told him.

"Gee, brother, I'm sorry." Sefton hugged him tighter and continued with, "So, I guess we do have something in common.".

"Yeah, (sniff) to me it sounds like your old man and my old man could go out for coffee! They'd have something common!" Duke tried to comfort Sefton, but, found it impossible due to his sobbing.

"What would they have in common, Duke?" Sefton got a bit confused.

"Their hatred towards us. I mean I don't know if your old man did, but, my old man was also a drinker and if he wasn't using me as a ""stress reliever"" he'd either be drunk all the time or off having a rendezvous." Duke told him.

"In that case you're right." Sefton agreed with Duke on that and continued with, "Hey, Duke, you know this may sound weird, but, I like you.".

"What do you mean by that?" Duke immediately took his head out of Sefton's chest and scooted away from him.

"Well, I mean we could be more than-" Sefton was immediately cut off.

"More than what?! What are you getting at?!" Duke's eyes widened.

"Well, I really care about you this way." Sefton shrugged.

"Oh my GOD!" Duke got up and went to run to his room, but, was stopped when Sefton grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute! Why were you about to run to your room?" Sefton looked confused.

"Because I had a feeling you were in the closet this whole time!" Duke barked.

"In the closet?!" Sefton was bug-eyed.

"Why else would you tell me that you like me and care about me a certain way?" Duke asked.

"Duke, wait a minute, I think you misinterpreted what I said and meant by it." Sefton tried to convince him.

"No, Sefton, when a guy says that to another guy, it usually means that." Duke shook his head.

"No, it doesn't, Duke." Sefton rebuked what Duke is saying.

"Oh, Sefton, gimme a break, because, it usually does and-" Duke was immediately muffled when Sefton put his hand on his mouth.

"Now, listen, Duke, you misunderstood what I meant by it all because what I did mean by it all, I meant that I like and care about you as if you were my younger brother. I know I said that last night, but, I truly mean it and I cannot believe you had the nerve to think that I meant it in a weird way!" Sefton was a bit agitated that Duke thought that.

Duke said something, but, it was muffled.

"What? Oh, yeah, I forgot I had my hand over your mouth." Sefton released his hand from Duke's mouth and continued, "Now, what was that you said?".

"I said, you really care about me that way?" Duke had a smile beginning to form.

"Yes, Duke, I really do care about you like a brother. Maybe more than care. Maybe the brother feeling is deeper than that. I-I-I love you. Not like-not in a romantic way, but, I love you like an older brother loves his younger brother, despite the verbal spats and physical fights. I mean yes, we did say hurtful things to each other during our years in Stalag 17, but, at the same time I liked having somebody like a younger brother to bounce off of and to me, you're it." Sefton got a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Sefton and to be honest, I kind of like having an older brother and authority figure around to keep me in line, because, that's more love I've gotten from a friend than I ever got from my own father." Duke smiled.

"What are you, a fruitcake? That's what friends are supposed to...Duke, you consider me a friend?" Sefton surprised to hear the word "friend" echo Duke's lips.

"Well, yes I do, Sefton. I mean what else would I consider you as?" Duke shrugged.

"I don't know...an embarrassment, a way to rebel against your parents, a cry for help some of the time, a traitor, a disappointment...the list is endless." Sefton shrugged and turned his head.

"Let's just stick with friend and brother." Duke smiled and pat Sefton on the shoulder.

Sefton turned around, hugged Duke, and pat him on the back as those words touched him. Then, without saying another word, Sefton grabbed his switchblade and clicked the blade open.

"Why do you have your switchblade out?" asked Duke.

"Well, since we view each other as brothers, I figured that maybe we could make the bond closer." Sefton held the blade in front of his face.

"How would we do that?" Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Like this." Sefton put the blade on the palm of his hand and began to make an incision. Duke flinched and his eyes widened just watching Sefton do that.

"There. Now, give me your right hand." Sefton was ready to slit Duke's hand.

"Please be gentle and make it quick!" Duke gave Sefton his hand and looked away. Sefton then drew the blade onto Duke's hand and began to make an incision, again. Duke yelped and gritted his teeth as he tried not to move.

"Now, let's shake on it." Sefton put the bloody blade onto a table. He and Duke shook hands as they let the drops of blood flow in each other's incisions.

"Oh God, that stung!" Sefton released his hand from Duke's.

"Stung doesn't begin it, brother. More like painful is the word because that was painful and now, I have a flap of skin just hangin' there." Duke went into the bathroom or "latrine" as they called it, in order to get gauze bandage and betadine. He then returned to the living room with the stuff.

"What do you have there?" Sefton asked.

"Gauze bandages and beta dine." Duke replied.

"Betadine? That stuff burns!" Sefton's eyes widened, again.

"Well, that ain't my fault my for buying it, now is it?" Duke asked in a sarcastic tone.

"If I would have known that it burned, I would have never bought it." Sefton said in his usual wisecracking tone.

"Moron, you still bought it and I think everybody knows beta dine burns." Duke gave him the "really?" look.

"Well, I'll take it back, but, there's one problem." Sefton told him.

"What's that?" Duke asked.

"I lost the receipt." Sefton told him.

"So, how the hell do you expect to take it back without the receipt?!" Duke had a confused look on his face.

"I'm thinking about it." Sefton replied.

"Oh, you're thinking?! That's a first." Duke was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey! Watch it, Duke or you'll be over my knee, again!" Sefton gave him a seemingly warning look.

"You wouldn't dare! My backside is too sore for that!" Duke replied while giving him the "you wouldn't dare" look.

"Don't test me, Duke o'l boy. Sore or not, it could still happen." Sefton seemingly sounded a bit serious.

"Sefton, you're bluffing! I know you are, because, I sometimes catch your bluff." snarked Duke.

"Really? Then, why didn't you call it last night?" Sefton's voice had a bit of sass in it.

"Because, you came at me without a warning. Like, you pulled me out from under that table real fast and obviously, you weren't bluffing." Duke snapped.

"Look, Duke, I-Oh my God! Look at us! We're blood brothers and already we are having a petty argument." Sefton's eyes grew big as he came to realize that.

"Blood Brothers? More like typical!" Duke told him.

"You know what, Duke? I think we just adopted each other as brothers." Sefton told him.

"Ain't that the truth." Duke replied while rolling his eyes.

Then, before either of them could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" asked Sefton.

"I don't know! I'm not God!" Duke's eyes widened as well.

Sefton went up to the door and answered it. "Yes? Can I help you?" Sefton asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for my son." a man said.

"Which one?" Sefton asked as his voice suddenly had a solemn tone to it.

"John Joseph Sefton." the man said.

"Oh my God! D-Dad?" Sefton was dumbfounded that his own father didn't recognize him.

"Son?" Sefton's father asked.

"Yes, it's me. Who'd you expect?!" Sefton's voice sounded serious now.

"For you to have a better attitude." Sefton's father barked.

"Sefton, who is it?" Duke asked.

"It's my father. Who the hell did you think it was?" Sefton asked.

"Hi there, Mr. Sefton." Duke extended his hand out for a handshake.

Sefton's father stared at him then gave Sefton a seemingly look of disapproval.

"Dad, he's offering a handshake, can you be decent for once?!" Sefton was annoyed at his father's rude behavior.

His father reluctantly shook Duke's hand before stepping into the house and shutting the door.

"Why are you here?!" Sefton demanded an answer.

"Why do you think, son?" Sefton's father asked.

"Oh, I don't know...to put me down more, to tell me how I am the "loser" of the family, or how much it is my fault that mom walked away. Which is it?!" Sefton shrugged.

"Oh John, how could you think of me so low?" Sefton's father asked.

"How could I think of you that way? I'll tell you how, because you have said those things to me before and I never forget!" Sefton replied.

"Look young man, I have come a long way to try to make peace and apologize, but, with this attitude of yours, it seems impossible. I mean I thought that you'd want that because of your kind hearted nature and all." Sefton's father told him.

"Kind hearted nature? You have a lot of nerve coming down here and thinking that I'll simply take you back as if nothing ever happened! Well, I won't because you can't come down here and try to con your way into my life when you never once cared to be in my life before! Plus, you can't expect me to warm up to you and act like nothing happened!" Sefton told him.

Then, before anybody could say anything, there was another knock at the door.

"Who can it be now?" Duke asked.

"I'll go see." Sefton told him.

He went to the door and answered it, again.

"Can I help you?" Sefton asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a son of mine." a man said.

Sefton opened the door wider and got bug-eyed since he instantly knew whose father this man was.

"Duke?" the man called out.

A loud crack came from his neck when Duke turned his head into the direction of that voice and his eyes widened. Sefton could not help, but, stand there with an eyebrow raised and almost knew that it was bad news with Duke and his own father being in the same room. Duke and his own father continued their intense stand-off.

What was about to happen next? Will Sefton and Duke make peace with their fathers? Or not? Will Sefton and Duke's fathers apologize?

To Be Continued...


	3. Duke, You're My Best Friend

From fellow POWS to Roommates

Ch. 3:

Duke, You're My Best Friend

_Duke and Sefton's fathers have come down and want to "make peace" with their sons. However, it turned ugly real fast when Duke's father began to physically abuse him again! Sefton was horrified by the whole thing and hoped he could possibly encourage Duke to defend himself against his father instead of being scared all the time. Afterwards, Sefton began to develop romantic feelings! Will Duke take Sefton's advice and stand up for himself once and for all? Who will Sefton have feelings for? Find out!_

Warning: Contains/Mentions nudity. Possible Slash. Rated M for a reason.

Duke and his father continued their intense stand-off. Sefton could not blame Duke for just staring his father down after all he had done._ 'The nerve of our fathers! Coming down here and expecting us to just give them a warm welcome as if there was no bad blood between us! How dare they?' _Sefton thought.

"Well, Duke, are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to let me in?" Duke's father asked in a stern tone.

Duke didn't answer his father, but, instead continued to stare him down.

"I asked you a question, boy!" Duke's father begun to sound angry.

"Maybe I'd like to take a while before answering you, old man!" Duke barked.

"Hey, young man, that's no way to talk to your father!" Sefton's father told him.

"You stay out of this!" Sefton ordered.

"Why are you here?!" Duke asked.

"To make peace with you, son. So, that being said, I'm sorry for all I have done, son, please forgive me." Duke's father told him.

"Ok, let me think real hard, ummmm...Nope!" Duke sternly told him and turned his back.

"Son, please, see it in your heart to forgive me." Duke's father told him.

Duke folded his arms and ignored his father.

"Duke, listen I've realized the error of my ways and how horribly I have treated you and I want nothing, but, to start over again and that's why I came down here. I mean I thought that with your warm heart and all that you'd simply for-" Duke's father was immediately cut off.

"Why of all the nerve?! You just think by saying sorry is going to butter me up and make me forgive and forget?! You really think that don't you?!" Duke was infuriated.

"Look son, if you don't want to forgive me, I can understand, but, someday you'll have to." Duke's father replied.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Duke told him. "I think they both do." Sefton turned his attention to Duke.

"Yeah, just coming down here and thinking that sorry is going to make us forget that anything happened! Well, it won't because the scars are still there and will never fully go away!" Duke replied.

"Look John, I realized how awful I was to you and I am deeply sorry." Sefton's father told him.

"I can see you realized, but, you realized a little too late." Sefton replied.

"John, please put the past behind you and let's focus on now." Sefton's father pleaded.

Sefton turned his back and folded his arms.

"Duke, I've never forgiven myself for all the abuse and hell I put you through. Never, but, I realized how wrong it was of me to do that and all I am asking is that you see it in yourself to forgive me and let it go. I mean after all, I am your father." Duke's father tried to plead with him.

"Father?! I think not because a real father doesn't have rendezvous and use his little boy as a punching bag!" Duke turned around and stared his father dead in the eye.

Before another word could be said, Duke's father, out of anger, slapped hard him in the face. Duke fell down and rubbed his face as both his nose and upper lip began to bleed.

"Bill, you hit your son real hard!" Sefton's father was shocked.

"I did? Oh goodness gracious, I did!" Bill was seemingly shocked.

"Duke, are you alright?" Sefton asked.

Duke didn't answer due to the pain and utter shock that his father would strike him again in his adulthood.

"Duke?" Sefton asked.

Duke, in total shock and thinking about the abuse he endured, started crying.

"Oh Duke, forgive me, I forgot myself." Bill told him.

He got up, ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door.

"What have I done?" Bill said.

"What have you done? I'll tell you what you've done, you struck your son, again." Sefton told him while shaking his head.

"John Joseph Sefton, you stay out of this! Look Bill, just go upstairs and explain to Duke." Sefton's father told Duke's father.

"Amos, I think that's a good idea." Bill said as he went up the stairs.

"As for you, John Joseph Sefton, you had no business poking your nose into it!" Amos waved his finger at his son.

"Oh I didn't, huh? Well, for your information, Duke is my friend and I'll defend him any day, even against his father!" Sefton said in a wisecracking tone.

Meanwhile as Sefton and Amos kept arguing, Bill knocked on Duke's bedroom door.

"Duke." He called out.

Inside the room, Duke was crying into his pillow because he had thought he had escaped his father's abuse, but, after being slapped real hard, the memories and flashbacks returned.

"Duke. Duke, listen I'm so sorry for doing what I did." Bill said.

"That's all nice and hunky dory, but, (sniff) it is too late for sorry, (sniff) damage is done!" Duke said in between sobs.

"Duke, I didn't mean to strike you." Bill sounded a bit remorseful.

"Then, why did you?!" Duke asked.

"Well, if you'd let me in, I'd tell you." Bill replied.

"Yeah, about letting you in my room uhhhh...not (sniff) happening! Y-you could tell me th-through the door!" Duke replied.

"Duke, you're not making it any easier." Bill said.

"I don't (sniff) have to." Duke responded.

"Look Duke, either let me in or I'll let myself in by force!" Bill warned.

"I'm not 6 anymore, so, really you can't do that!" Duke told him.

However, Bill was growing annoyed with him and decided to do the latter, come into Duke's room by forcing himself in.

"Dad, are you insane? What are you gonna try to do or actually do to me?!" Duke lifted his head from his pillow and turned his attention to his father.

"Duke, I've been trying to reason with you, but, it seems like it is going nowhere!" Bill slammed the door and locked it.

"Why did you just close my door?" asked Duke.

"Well, son, I have tried to be reasonable and cordial with you, but, it seems that I'll need to go an extra mile in order to make you understand that I am sorry for all the things I have done." Bill told him as he begun to unbuckle his belt.

Duke's eyes instantly shot at the belt and all he could do was stare at it as sweat trickled down his face. He knew damn good and well that his father was wearing the same belt that he beat him with during childhood and teenage years.

"W-why do you-Why are you taking your belt off?" Duke sounded nervous.

"Don't worry about it because I won't use it now, but, I may have to." Bill said as he put the belt down onto a table.

"Look dad, I'm not a child and don't treat me like I am. I'm not going to run to you and hug you just because you say sorry. You're not going to con me into believing you!" Duke told him.

"Duke, don't test me because I will grab that belt and use it on you!" Bill warned.

"I ain't scared of you or your belt! I've got my own belt! I don't need yours!" Duke replied.

"Oh really? What makes you think you're not afraid of me?" Bill asked in a sinister way.

"I have two reasons: One, I am not a child anymore and two, it is time I quit being a scared child and quit hiding!" Duke replied.

"Child or not, you're still my son!" Bill told him.

"So, it still doesn't mean I am scared of you and why do you think I still am?" Duke asked.

"I can think of two reasons: One, I'm two inches bigger than you in height and two, I could grab that belt and whip you until you finally forgive me and plus sons are supposed to fear their fathers." Bill replied.

"Well, I'm not and plus even if you do whip me at least I'd stand here and take it unlike when I was a kid and teenager." barked Duke.

Then, out of anger and frustration, Bill delivered a lash from his belt.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?" Duke yelled while rubbing his arm that now had a red belt mark on it. Before he knew it and wasn't too surprised, Bill suddenly relapsed to being abusive and started thrashing him with his belt.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sefton and Amos never settled their differences or put the past behind. Amos left in a huff after Sefton told him where he could go and that it was too late for apologies. Sefton had no idea that Duke was being physically abused, again.

"Owww! Dad, quit it!" Duke yelled.

Sefton, alarmed by hearing the younger man yell, ran up the stairs in order to see what was going on.

"Dad, you can't do this to me anymore!" Duke yelled as Bill kept hitting and kicking him.

"You're getting what you deserve!" Bill replied.

"What? Being beaten again?! I think not!" Duke snapped.

Sefton, feeling sorry for Duke and not being able to hold his tongue, forced himself into the room and saw what he never saw before in his lifetime, Duke being beaten by his father.

"Dad, you lied about wanting to change!" Duke's right eye was beginning to swell up.

"What was that?!" Bill kicked him in the gut.

"Mmph! I said you lied about coming down here to try to make so called peace! It was just an excuse you and Sefton's father made up in order to hurt us again!" Duke grunted as Bill grabbed him by his shirt and prepared to either slap or slug him.

"Duke, don't let him do that to you!" Sefton told him.

"I don't have a choice, Sefton." Duke replied.

"Yes you do, Duke. Where's the fearless tough guy of Stalag 17 that I knew? Where's the guy who wasn't squeamish about having a fist fight in barracks four? Where's the guy who helped dispatch of Price? Where's that guy I knew? Because this guy I see now isn't the Duke I know." Sefton told him while trying to encourage him.

"Sefton, I am that guy. I am the fearless tough of Stalag 17! I'm that guy!" Duke replied as he begun to feel a bit encouraged.

"Then, stand up and quit taking the physical abuse! You're not 4 or 6 anymore!" Sefton told him.

Those words echoed through Duke's head as he realized and already knew Sefton was right.

"Sefton, you stay out of th-" Bill was cut off as he was about to slap Duke when his son retaliated and punched him in the kisser.

"That's not what I had in mind, Duke, but, ok." Sefton shrugged.

"Duke, you punched me! You retaliated!" Bill said as he found a drop of blood on the palm of his hand.

"That's right! I'm tired of being a scared child and taking all the beatings! It was time for me to stick up for myself!" Duke said.

"Look son, I-I lost touch with reality. I can't believe I relapsed back to my old ways." Bill was seemingly shocked.

"Dad, quit acting like you're so shocked because you're not. If anything, I'm glad I finally retaliated!" Duke said with pride.

"Yeah, you gave it to me in the kisser! You know this would not have happened if you had only reasoned with me!" Bill said.

"There's no reasoning with an abuser!" Duke stood up, turned his attention to Sefton, and continued with, "See how he is, Sefton? Trying to put on a sympathy act! Just an excuse for his abusive nature!".

"Why did I even bother to come down here?! Duke, you're never gonna be reasonable! You're still the same spoiled brat you've always been, but, now you're scruffier and fatter!" Bill had given up on "trying to reason" with Duke.

"Well, my feelings are the same towards you! You're still the abuser you've always been, except, now you're older and I've given up on you a long time ago before the war broke out!" Duke barked.

"That's fine with me if you've given up, but, you're gonna regret not being reasonable! I mean after all I'm only your father! I won't be around forever!" Bill fired back.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, alright! I don't feel any guilt! You're supposed to feel it, but, seeing that you're a brute, you don't feel it!" Duke told him.

"That's a lie, Duke, because I do feel it and I've been trying to reason with you all day! I've been trying to make you see how sorry I am for all the hell I put you through and how I intend on putting the past behind us, but, you keep fighting it!" Bill said.

"If you were so sorry like you have said, then you wouldn't have beat me up like you did just a few minutes ago." Duke sighed.

"Son, I didn't realize what I was doing, ok. I blacked out in rage and that is something I have been trying to control." Bill said.

"Bullshit! You knew exactly what you were doing!" Duke folded his arms and turned his back.

"Son, listen to me, I didn't mean it." Bill said.

"Oh, leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Don't bother!" Duke was fed up with his father.

"Duke." Bill said.

"I want to be left alone!" Duke sounded like actress Greta Garbo when he said that.

Seeing that his son meant business, Bill, Duke's father, surprisingly respected his wishes and went downstairs, but, stopped abruptly to have the final word. "You may want me out of your life, Duke, but, mark my words you'll regret it." Bill said before continuing his way down the stairs.

"I won't regret anything you wicked old bastard!" Duke said under his breath.

Then, the next thing he and Sefton heard was the front door closing and relieved that Bill was gone, Duke sat down on the bed.

"You ok, brother?" Sefton asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, just physical pain, that's all." Duke replied.

"Let me treat those gashes from where he hit you." Sefton told him.

"Oh, I'll be fine. What happened between you and your old man? Why did he leave?" Duke asked.

"He made excuses for why he verbally abused me and that I should forgive him because that is what a "true son" does." Sefton replied.

"What happened after that?" Duke was curious and trying to put the ordeal he went through, behind him.

"After the "true son" bit, I told him where he could go and that's when he left. I knew he was just trying to toy with my feelings and that I do not tolerate. Well, I don't tolerate a father abusing his son or daughter either." Sefton told him.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to witness that. It wasn't right." Duke replied as he felt bad that Sefton witnessed his father beat him.

"Duke, we were in a POW camp and saw things we'd never see, so, that didn't really bother me to the extreme of going catatonic like Joey did." Sefton said.

"Poor Joey." Duke said.

"Whatever became of him?" Sefton asked.

"Last time I heard from Animal, he told me that Joey was with a girl named Judy. She helped him snap out of his shell-shocked state." Duke smiled.

"What about Animal, Cookie, and Shapiro? What became of them?" Sefton was curious.

"Shapiro got together with a brunette named Bliss Hudson. Animal got over Betty Grable when he met a brunette named Jenny Brannigan and Cookie is with a woman named Lisa." Duke told him.

"Wow, they are all lucky to have women in their lives. Hmmm...what about Hoffy?" Sefton asked.

"Met a girl named Dorcas Henshaw. Brunette. He's happy with her. Blondie met a blonde named Janie and Bagradian met a brunette named Lydia. They're all happy. I haven't found Somebody to love, yet. Well, obviously, since we're living together. Sefton, what girl floats your boat? Redhead, Blonde, or Brunette?" Duke asked.

"Me? Redheads are my type. What about you?" Sefton asked while he had a grin on his face.

"Brunettes are my type. Those sultry, sassy, raven-haired girls are just perfect for me. Now, I just need to find me a brunette and I'll be happy." Duke had a grin forming on his face as well.

"What about Marko the mailman?" Sefton asked.

"He found a brunette named Nancy. She had a deep voice that could counter his nasily voice." Duke tried to imitate Marko, but, failed at it.

"Remember when he use to say at ease?" Sefton asked.

"How can anyone forget that?" Duke asked while rolling his eyes.

"I hope we find us some ladies that will be our wives." Sefton said. "I hope so too, but, I hope we could keep our brotherly bond." Duke told him.

"We'll always keep that, Duke. It'll never go away and just to make sure, can I still live with you?" Sefton asked.

"Of course." Duke replied.

"Thank you, brother." Sefton went to get the gauze bandages, cotton balls, and beta dine that Duke left downstairs. _'Sefton's a good brother to me! I'm lucky!' _Duke thought. Sefton came back up the stairs and even grabbed the stiptic pencil and butterfly stitches.

"Wow, you're fast." Duke said.

"Well, I am going to nurse those gashes of yours and I needed the proper stuff." Sefton told him.

"Thank you, Sefton." Duke said.

"For what?" Sefton asked as he got three cotton balls and put beta dine on them.

"For caring, of course." Duke replied with a smile.

"You're welcome." Sefton smiled and slowly dabbed the gash on Duke's cheek with the beta dine.

Duke winced as the betadine was applied. Sefton then did the same for the other gashes and pretty soon Duke was bandaged up.

"There you go, Duke. You have two butterfly stitches on the right side of your forehead and a gauze bandage around your forehead." Sefton told him.

"Thanks again, Sefton, you're the best. You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were." Duke replied.

Upon hearing those words, Sefton was touched and could not help, but, pull his "brother" into a hug in order to show him affection.

"Ouch! Easy Sefton!" Duke groaned in pain.

"Did I hurt you or something?" Sefton asked.

"Just my ribs hurt, that's all." Duke told him.

"Were you kicked in the ribs?" Sefton asked.

"Yeah, but, I'll be fine." Duke replied.

"You sure?" Sefton asked.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Duke told him.

Sefton rolled his eyes as he knew that Duke was hinting at the spanking he gave him last night.

"Does it still hurt back there?" Sefton asked.

"Yes." Duke replied.

"I do apologize, again for doing that." Sefton told him.

"I already forgave you." Duke told him.

"Do you really?" Sefton asked.

"No." Duke sounded serious.

"I don't blame you, but, I forgive you for all you did to me in barracks four." Sefton replied.

"Sefton, it takes me a while to forgive...if I ever do." Duke shrugged.

"Wait a minute, this morning you said you forgave me, so, what's making you change your mind?" Sefton was confused.

"Well, this morning I was in utter shock that you'd do that to me, but, now I've since come to my senses and plus did you really think I was going to forgive you just like that?" Duke snapped his finger.

"I thought we were friends, Duke." Sefton replied.

"Now, who said we weren't? We could be friends and one of us still sore at the other one." Duke told him as he shrugged.

"You said you forgave me and even apologized for all the things you did to me in barracks four." Sefton told him.

"Whoa, Sefton, you're putting words in my mouth! I never said I forgave you." Duke responded.

"Yes, you did, Duke." Sefton said in a stern tone.

"No, I really didn't." Duke told him.

"Duke, I thought you did and now that I think about it, you should." Sefton snapped.

"Well, now that we're "brothers" it'll take me a while. I mean if we were strangers then I would have forgiven you right away, but, since we adopted each other as brothers, I won't immediately forgive you." Duke told him.

"Duke, you're as stubborn as a mule!" Sefton barked.

"Yeah, that's one part of me, I'll never get rid of." Duke smirked.

"You're impossible! Duke, you backtracked! First, you forgave me and now you don't! I don't understand!" Sefton was puzzled.

"Well, let's put it this way, I didn't make my own backside sore last night and plus, like I said, now that we're "brothers" it will take me a while to forgive. So in other words, deal with it!" Duke snapped.

"So, you still think I'm a traitor, don't you?" Sefton asked.

"Now, who said that? I never said that and plus if I still thought of you as a "kraut chaser" I wouldn't let you live with me, now would I?" Duke folded his arms as he waited for an answer.

"You have a point right there." Sefton replied.

"Of course I do, unless that is, if you want to trade with North Korea and kiss up to them." snarked Duke.

"Duke, in case you don't realize, the Korean war is over." Sefton gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Duke replied.

"Look, Duke, you're going to eventually have to forgive me if you want to make our brotherly relationship improve and work. Also, if we continue to live together." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you crud!" Duke's attitude was beginning to sour, again.

"Duke, you haven't called me that since our days in barracks four." Sefton was shocked to hear those words echo from Duke's lips.

"Well, you were a crud to me last night! I mean I pull a prank and you make my backside sore! I mean I never ever saw you infuriated like...how you're beginning to look now!" Duke noticed that Sefton was beginning to get annoyed and infuriated.

"Duke, I have a mild fuse and you're striking matches, which is making my fuse become shorter and shorter." Sefton sternly told him.

Duke ignored and even scoffed at him in order to indicate that he wasn't scared.

"You can scoff at me all you like, Duke, but, I did my part and forgave you! I didn't have to, but, I still did! Now, you're going to do your part!" Sefton folded his arms.

"Yeah? What's that? I already apologized. My part is done!" Duke shrugged.

"Yeah, you apologized, I will give you that, but, you didn't forgive me for making your backside sore, well, I mean you did, but, then you backtracked, so, you're going to have to do your part eventually." Sefton said.

"Remember when you asked, "Where's the Duke I knew from Stalag 17?"?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I do remember that. Why do you ask?" Sefton was curious.

"He's back!" Duke replied.

"Yeah, and as stubborn as ever!" Sefton told him.

"Deal with it, trader-horn!" Duke barked.

Sefton's fuse was shortened when Duke called him that and he realized that he may have to have a do-over of last night and maybe have many more in order to fully change Duke's attitude and make him relent and forgive. He stared Duke dead in the eye.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" Duke asked.

Sefton ignored him and continued to stare at him, arms folded and annoyance filling his eyes.

"Sefton, you're starting to weird me out! Now, say something!" Duke was growing annoyed with Sefton's silence.

"Duke, we may have to have a repeat of last night!" Sefton told him in a very solemn tone.

"What do you mean by that?!" Duke asked.

"You should know because it will be the only way you will learn to change your attitude!" Sefton warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Duke snapped.

"Well, the way you're acting, I'm tempted to do so!" Sefton told him.

"Why you crud! I may be a prick and stubborn, but, weren't your dealings with the Nazis bad enough?! I mean who knows you may try to have dealings with another enemy of-" Duke was cut off.

Sefton, after hearing that, finally snapped and due to frustration, he sat down on the bed and hauled the younger man over his lap for round two. Duke was protesting, squirming, and kicking his legs as he knew what Sefton had in store for him. Sefton locked Duke's legs with his own and placed one hand firmly on his back. Then, before he knew it, Sefton began spanking Duke, again. Duke's protests turned into loud yelps within seconds. Duke was shocked that Sefton would go through with his threat and dare to spank him again on his already sore behind. Sefton's frustration and annoyance grew more as he began spanking a little harder and faster than before. Duke, despite his backside being already sore, could really feel Sefton's frustration engrave itself on his backside and it stung way worse than it did last night and again, this was only on top of his pants. After landing a few more hard whacks, Sefton paused, giving Duke the false sense that he was done.

"Sefton, you done? You finished?!" Duke asked.

"No, Duke, I am not finished, now stand up!" Sefton ordered.

Duke, knowing what Sefton was about to do and wanting to be defiant, didn't stand up.

"Stand up, Sergeant! That's an order!" Sefton delivered a hard whack to Duke's behind in order to get him to stand up.

"That's Major to you, Sergeant." Duke replied.

"Major? You were still a Sergeant when I left Stalag 17! How could you be a Major?" Sefton was curious and distracted.

"Yeah, about that, I only said I was a Sergeant. I didn't want people to think of me as "high authority" and giving me special treatment." Duke replied.

"You mean you even outranked Dunbar and never said anything?" Sefton asked.

"What can I say? I didn't want to toot my own horn." Duke replied.

Sefton soon realized Duke lured into this conversation in order to distract him and not wanting to be distracted any longer, he delivered three hard whacks.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?" Duke yelled.

"You distracted me on purpose just so your backside wouldn't feel my wrath!" Sefton told him.

Duke scoffed and smirked just to show how sassy he can be.

"Stand it up, Duke!" Sefton ordered.

Duke, believing Sefton may have changed his mind and given the false that he was, gladly stood up.

"Finally! Thank God!" Duke said.

"For what? It ain't over, Duke!" Sefton told him.

"Yes, it is! You stopped and finally understood that it will take me a while to forgive." Duke told him as his relieved smile began to disappear real fast.

"Duke, this isn't only about forgiveness! No, that was the tip of the iceberg! This is about your attitude changing and now that you backtracked, I think I'll backtrack too and not forgive you for all that you did to me in barracks four." Sefton told him.

"Wait a minute, brother! If you do that then you're a hypocrite!" Duke snapped.

"How am I a hypocrite?! I'm just telling you that two can play at that game! You backtracked on forgiving me for spanking you real hard and apologizing for your hostility towards me, then I can backtrack on forgiving you and maybe keep spanking you until your attitude has improved and hostility has disappeared. After all, you're the one who said you needed an authority/brother figure to keep you in line and you chose me!" Sefton barked.

"I can't argue with that." Duke replied.

"Exactly! Now drop your pants to your ankles." Sefton ordered.

Duke reluctantly began to unbuckle his belt, but, stopped abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" Sefton asked.

"I won't do it, Sefton! You can't make me!" Duke protested.

"Really, Duke, Really? You're gonna really make me do this, again?! I thought you learned from last night's experience!" Sefton, very annoyed, began to both unbuckle Duke's belt and unbutton his pants.

"The hell are you doing?!" Duke smacked Sefton's hands away.

"Wow, so, now we're fighting?! Duke, you didn't fight it last night and quite frankly, you should know by now." Sefton successfully unbuckled Duke's belt, took it off of his pants, tossed it to the side, and continued with, "I'm definitely using that today!".

He then began to unbutton and unzip Duke's pants.

"You got a set!" Duke punched him in the shoulder.

"I know I do, bug-wit!" Sefton began to lower Duke's pants to his ankles.

Duke blushed due to embarrassment as his pants fell to his ankles.

"What's the matter, Duke? You're blushing!" Sefton said in a sinister way.

"I'm just embarrassed!" Duke told him.

Sefton rolled his eyes and lowered Duke back over his lap.

"Good, because the only one you should be embarrassed at is yourself! I mean if your attitude wasn't poor and you weren't hostile then this wouldn't be happening!" Sefton told him.

Duke began squirming and kicking his legs as he wasn't going to have any of it, but, Sefton stopped him by locking his legs with his own and before the blink of an eye, he resumed the punishment. Duke closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he planned on stifling any sounds.

"Holding your own, I see." Sefton was surprised.

"What do you think?!" Duke barked.

"Think? More like I'm surprised, because, you weren't fighting it last night and now you are. I'm very surprised." Sefton replied.

"Well, smart one, last night you spanked me for the prank I pulled and I was shocked. Now, I'm not being spanked for a prank, definitely not too shocked, and plus you have a lot of nerve doing this to me!" Duke was being a smart ass.

"Really, smart ass? I have a lot of nerve, huh? Tell me why that is!" Sefton scoffed as he laid down 5 hard smacks.

"Tell you why? Oh, believe you me, I will! You have a lot of nerve doing this to me after what you saw my father do to me! I mean that is a lot of nerve and you know what, you are doing to me what my dad did to me!" Duke replied.

"Oh, I am, huh? Listen, Duke, I'm doing this for a reason! Your father just flat out abused and neglected you! So, comparing me to him is just hurtful, because, I'm nothing like him! I would never beat you to a quivering pulp and you know it!" Sefton landed 4 hard smacks on Duke's sit spots.

"Oh, really, what's the reason?! No, wait, I know, you can't let anything go and understand that it would take me a while to forgive you!" Duke was beginning to raise his voice.

"Not close! I have two reasons why I am doing this to you! One, because you need to change your attitude and get rid of that hostility towards me. Two, because since I am the "older brother", you have to respect my authority and respect me." Sefton told him.

"I can't argue with you on that either." Duke replied.

Sefton smirked as he laid 10 hard whacks on Duke's behind and sit spots. Duke gritted his teeth and grabbed Sefton's leg as he continued to try to stifle any sounds that would come from him.

"You're still holding your own?" Sefton asked.

"What do you care?!" Duke snapped.

"It's foolish, because, pretty soon the pain will be unbearable." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, right!" Duke replied while trying to fight the urge to say any ooh's or ow's.

"You know, Duke, I'm surprised at you! I mean last night when I spanked you, you were yelling ooh's and ow's along with ouch's and you were begging me to stop! Now, I'm spanking you, again, and you're fighting it, tooth and nail!" Sefton was surprised.

"Well, last night you spanked me for a prank I pulled and I was shocked! Now, I'm being spanked for a stupid reason, so, of course I'd fight it! I mean I'm not a child!" Duke replied.

"No, but, you're acting like a child! So, act like a spoiled brat, you'll be treated like one!" Sefton landed 6 hard smacks.

"Oh my God, you sound like my old man before he'd beat me!" Duke was beginning to breathe heavily as the pain was beginning to be unbearable despite his attempts to not show it.

"Would you quit comparing me to your abusive father?! I mean seriously, Duke, if anything, I'm giving you the proper discipline you never got in your childhood and I'll continue to do it, if that's what it takes to get my point across! I mean I really shouldn't be spanking a grown man, but, Duke, your nasty attitude and hostility is enough to make me do so! Now, let me ask you this, do you remember excluding me at the Christmas Party in barracks 4?" Sefton's fury was beginning to show.

"Oh for God's sake, Sefton, are you starting that again?!" Duke asked.

"I'm not starting anything, Duke. I'm simply asking a question." Sefton replied.

Duke rolled his eyes and ignored Sefton.

"Well, do you remember that?!" Sefton landed a loud and hard smack.

"Y-Yes, Sefton, I do!" Duke was still trying to mask the pain he felt.

"Do you also remember breaking into my footlocker with a horseshoe?!" Sefton asked.

"Oh, now, Sefton, I didn't do that!" Duke replied.

"Yes, you did and you also ransacked my footlocker!" Sefton told him.

"Now, wait a minute! Wait a minute, pal!" Duke snapped.

"I know you did it!" Sefton said.

"Now, take it easy on the accusations! I didn't ransack or break into your footlocker! Hoffy, Harry Shapiro, and the Animal did it!" Duke raised his voice.

"Oh, really?! I don't believe that! Plus, you also frisked Cookie all because he wouldn't give out my whereabouts and the location of a key! Do you also remember destroying my telescope in a fit of rage?!" Sefton asked.

"I did not do either of those things! Animal frisked Cookie and Hoffy destroyed your telescope! I had nothing to do with either! For once, I am innocent and yet, you're accusing me of something I did not even do!" Duke told him.

"Oh, yes you did! Hoffy, Shapiro, and the Animal wouldn't do such things! I've just about had it with you lying, Duke!" Sefton was convinced Duke was lying.

"Lying?! Oh, that does it!" Duke, frustrated and pissed off, jumped off of Sefton's lap and stood in front of him.

"Why did you jus-" Sefton was cut off.

"You listen to me, Sefton, and listen good, yes, I admit to beating you up, frisking you, being one of the many POWS to exclude you, being the first one to accuse you, and take two bottles of wine and the cork screw out of your footlocker, but, I neither ransacked nor broke the lock off with a horseshoe! I also didn't destroy your telescope, so, if I were you, I'd watch it with the accusations!" Duke told him.

"Well, even if they did, I still don't put anything past you! Also, while we're at it, like I said last night, they apologized for their actions and you still haven't!" Sefton replied.

"Yes, I did, Sefton! Also, what happened to your promise on pretending that we never met?! I remember you said, "If I ever run into any of you bums on a street corner, let's just pretend we never met.", remember those words?!" Duke asked.

"Yes, I do remember, Duke, but, I decided not to do that since I had no place to go and needed somewhere to stay. On the other hand, you did and you even tried to ignore me when we ran into each other at that bar down the street." Sefton explained.

"Well, I thought the feeling was mutual until you struck a match on my beard which made me instantly remember you." Duke replied.

"Well, I hadn't had any contact with Cookie since I hightailed it out of Stalag 17 and after I saw you, I thought we were on good terms and it seemed that way, but, now I may have been wrong." Sefton shrugged.

"Oh, I see, you're just trying to torment me, again! Well, it isn't working this time!" Duke snapped.

"Look, Duke, the only thing I am trying to do is be on good terms with you and help you change your attitude." Sefton replied.

"Maybe I don't want to change my attitude right away! Maybe it will take me time to forgive and even trust you! I mean don't think just because you traded with the Germans and weren't a Nazi that I'd instantly trust you!" Duke told him.

"You trusted me enough to let me into your home." Sefton replied.

"No, I let you into my home out of the kindness of my heart!" Duke snapped.

"You know what, Duke, you're hopeless and stubborn!" Sefton barked.

"Hopeless?! No! Stubborn?! I've been that way my whole life and maybe I do not want to change or like I said, maybe it would take me a while to change! Who knows?! Still, it's my thing and plus, you're trying to control me and play big brother to me!" Duke told him.

"You said you needed someone to keep you in line and I am it! Honestly, who else do you look at as a big brother other than me?!" Sefton folded his arms.

"I can't argue about that, but, still, Sefton, I have trust issues and it'll take me a while!" Duke's fury was slowly coming out.

"You'll have to learn to trust really fast if you want a woman in your life!" Sefton shrugged.

"Well, same goes for you! You'll have to learn to quit robbing people blind!" Duke told him.

"I don't steal anymore, Duke! Those days were gone when I bid a farewell to Stalag 17." Sefton responded.

"Oh, really?! Then, how do I know that you aren't only living with me just rob me blind and run off?!" Duke demanded an answer.

"Duke, if I was going to rob you blind I would have done it already! So, I haven't!" Sefton was annoyed.

"That's true, I guess." Duke shrugged.

"Also, you never apologized to me for your actions!" Sefton told him.

"Yes, I did!" Duke raised his voice again.

"Yeah, you did, but, you took it back!" Sefton replied.

"Look, Sefton, I've just about had enough for one, well, two days!" Duke told him.

Sefton ignored and scoffed at him.

"Listen, Sefton, I've had to look at that frozen mug of yours since our days in Stalag 17 and never did I ever once receive any thank you after taking you in when you were homeless! I mean is that too much to ask for?! Can you say thank you for once?!" Duke was really agitated.

Sefton ignored and stared at him.

"Alright, don't answer! Well, if that's the case then don't expect anything like respect and less hostility from yours truly!" Duke told him.

Sefton didn't say a word as what Duke just said seemingly hit him and made him realize the younger man was right.

"Well? Any snappy comeback?!" Duke waited for an answer.

"Well, Duke, I cannot argue with you on the not saying thank you, but, it is not easy to say thank you to a guy, well, a brother who thinks I am a kleptomaniac and a traitor." Sefton's voice had a soft tone to it.

"Traitor?! You're putting words in my mouth! I never said traitor! Kleptomaniac?! I can't put it past you! Maybe in the long run I'll learn to trust you, but, I am very cautious on who I trust and that won't go away!" Duke's voice also had a softer tone to it.

"Yeah, I understand your caution on who to trust because it is true, you can't trust everybody, but, eventually you'll have to trust me and maybe you'll see that I am not the kleptomaniac you might think I am." Sefton told him.

"I guess I will, eventually." Duke shrugged.

"Yeah, but, I still have to punish you and I'll continue to do so until you learn that I'll only take so much." Sefton patted his knee.

"Wait a minute, Sefton, why are you punishing me?! I mean the others were just as cruel to you as I was, so, why aren't you punishing them?!" Duke asked.

"I told you why last night. They apologized and are not hostile towards me. You still are, Duke. That's something we're gonna work on." Sefton patted his knee, again.

"Ok, but, why are you punishing me by spanking?! Can't you just ground me or something?!" Duke asked.

"Well, I was spanked during my childhood and that's the only method that works. Grounding has its ups and downs. So, since I am the "older brother", I'll punish you the way I feel is proper and I feel a spanking is proper since you never got proper discipline as a child." Sefton responded.

Duke nodded his head and shrugged.

"Get back over my knee." Sefton patted his knee for the third time.

"Oh, c'mon, Sefton, can't we do this later?" Duke pleaded.

"Yeah, later will turn into procrastination for you and as the "older brother"/disciplinarian that won't happen." Sefton grabbed Duke's arm.

Duke sighed as he was lowered back over Sefton's lap. Sefton locked Duke's legs again and resumed the punishment.

"Sefton, are you really going to discipline me a lot?! Like every single day?!" Duke asked.

"Not everyday, just when I feel you need it." Sefton told him.

"Oh, brother!" Duke scoffed.

Sefton shook his head out of annoyance and began to go harder on the smacks.

"Owwww! O-ow! Ooooh!" Duke was no longer able to keep quiet.

Sefton went harder and harder on the whacks.

"Ouch! Sefton, quit it! Owwww! Oooh!" Duke yelped.

"Duke, do you remember taking the two bottles of wine and the cork screw out of my footlocker?!" Sefton asked.

"Sefton, I already admitted to that! Owww! Oooh! Do you remember giving me the cigar and me saying thanks?!" Duke asked.

"Oh, yes I do, but, do you remember when I bet that Manfredi and Johnson wouldn't escape and you asked me what kind of crack was that?! Do those ring a bell?! Or how about when I bet that if you let Price get Dunbar out of the water tower, that Dunbar wouldn't make it out alive and you told me that you and the guys warned me, remember those words, Duke?!" Sefton asked.

"Yes, I do and I also remember you saying that I said I'd slit the throat of that stoolie and I remember you getting your switchblade out and sticking it into the table! Then, I believe you said that you hoped I got the right throat! Do you remember those?" Duke asked.

"Yes and I remember that you said you were looking at the throat which you meant it was my throat. Do you remember when I set up that telescope and I explained how I got the things to put it together and you said I was giving the krauts a little something else and I asked what and you grabbed me violently by my jacket and said maybe a little information?! Remember that?! Do you remember calling me a "Kraut chaser" or "Trader-horn"?" Sefton asked.

"For the love of God, Sefton, we went over that last night! Why are you still bringing it up?!" Duke was annoyed.

"Because (SMACK!) I just want to (SMACK! SMACK!) see if you remembered and that you weren't (SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!) playing dumb!" Sefton laid down 7 hard whacks.

"OUCH! Sefton, not so hard! OWWW! Take it easy, brother! Ouch!" Duke winced.

"Don't forget that I will actually use the belt on that behind of yours." Sefton ignored Duke's pleas.

"Really, Sefton, really?! Why didn't you use it last night?!" Duke raised his voice.

"Because last night I gave you a break due to your instant crying." Sefton replied as he began to go faster on the smacks.

Duke put his hand on his behind in order to block any striking.

"Move your hand!" Sefton smacked Duke's hand.

"Ouch! First time you did that!" Duke was surprised that Sefton slapped his hand, but, he kept it on his back side.

"Duke, I'm not kidding around! I'm not gonna say it again!" Sefton made this sound like a threat.

Duke ignored him and continued to keep his hand on his behind.

"I'm not gonna say it again! Duke, either put your hand back in front of you or I'll pin it to your back!" Sefton warned.

Duke scoffed and kept his hand on his backside.

"That does it!" Sefton then pinned Duke's hand to his back and went a little harder and faster on the whacks, making each one count.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for putting my hand back there! Ouch! Oooh! Ahhh!" Duke groaned.

"If you're so sorry then you would have kept your hand in front of you!" Sefton began to go as fast as he could on the smacks.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ouch! Ouch! Sefton, you're striking the back of my legs! Ouch! Stop it! Let me go!" Duke protested.

Sefton ignored the younger man's pleas and kept going as hard as he possibly could in order to show Duke who was boss. Duke's yelps turned to howls within minutes due to how hard Sefton was going. After 20 painful whacks, Sefton stopped, giving Duke the false sense he was done with him, but, he was far from done.

"God you were brutal! Are you done?" Duke asked while taking heavy breaths.

"Nope, I'm just going to check to see if we are making any progress." Sefton told him as he checked Duke's behind, and continued with, "Oh, yes, we're making progress.".

"What do you mean by that?!" Duke asked.

"You knew what it meant last night, Duke!" Sefton sinisterly said.

"Oh no, Sefton! Please don't!" Duke begged.

Sefton ignored Duke's begs and began to lower his white boxer shorts with red hearts on them.

"No! No!" Duke tried to block Sefton from lowering his boxer shorts.

However, this proved to be a bust as Sefton successfully lowered Duke's boxer shorts, exposing his behind that was a cherry red. Duke shivered due to feeling a cold draft on his exposed rear end. Sefton began spanking Duke harder than before, making painful slap sounds.

"Ahhhh! Oooooh! Owwwww! Oooooh! Oooooh! Sefton, stop! Ouch! Sefton!" Duke yelled as he felt the sting from each smack.

"Duke, do you remember saying that you'd like some of the loot in my footlocker?!" Sefton asked as he landed 6 hard whacks.

"Of course I do, because I felt it was unfair that you had all of the luxury stuff and the rest of us didn't." Duke replied.

"Well, Duke, if you and the guys wanted luxury stuff, then you guys should've traded with the Germans, but, instead you guys suspected me of being a traitor." Sefton told him.

"I would never ever have traded with the krauts if it meant betting on lives of our fellow POWS and they ended up dying." Duke responded.

"Look, I bet on a lot of things and if you remember, Price was the one who informed Col. Von Scherbach about Manfredi and Johnson escaping. Or do you remember demanding to know who informed the krauts about our radio and suspecting I informed them through Schultz?" Sefton asked.

"Sefton, you're torturing me and enjoying every bit of it!" Duke barked.

"You may think I am "torturing" you, but, frankly my dear "brother", I don't give a damn if you do!" Sefton replied.

"Oh for God's sake, you took that famous line from "Gone with the wind" and changed it! Sefton, quit asking me if I remember things because I do remember them and I don't need you to remind me!" Duke told him.

"Then, apologize and actually mean it! Don't take it back!" Sefton snapped.

"I did apologize, twice!" Duke replied.

"The second time, yes, but, you still took it back." Sefton shrugged.

"I apologized the first time, too!" Duke yelled.

"Oh, really?" Sefton asked.

"Yes, I said, "Brother, were we all wet about you." to signify that me and the guys were wrong about you and you said to just forget it." Duke told him.

"Yeah, that's not really an apology. That is just you and the guys realizing you were wrong about me and wrongfully accusing me." Sefton replied.

"What do you want from me, Sefton?!" Duke asked.

"Just a sincere apology. I mean is it so hard? I think not. I mean it ain't much I'm askin' for." Sefton told him.

Duke scoffed and shook his head.

"Looks like I ain't gettin' anywhere with you! Well, do you remember the next day after you and the guys beat me up, asking me if I had enough the night before and if I was itching for more? Remember those words? Or do you remember pushing Cookie aside and telling Hoffy to tell the crum, who was obviously me, where he stood?! Ring any bells?!" Sefton asked.

Duke ignored him and rolled his eyes along with letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, do you remember?!" Sefton landed 10 hard and fast smacks.

"Owwww! Oooh! Ahhhh! Owwww! Mmmmmm! Oooh! Y-Yes, Sefton, I remember!" Duke whined.

"Do you also remember when you and the guys sang, "When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again" and kept marching by me in my bunk and instead of letting me join in, you let Price join in?!" Sefton asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted you to join in, but, I didn't want to look bad in front of the guys." Duke shrugged.

"(SMACK!) Wrong (SMACK!) answer! Duke, you never made any indication that you wanted me to join in! You marched along with the guys and enjoyed every bit of rubbing my nose in it and reminding me that I wasn't welcome! So, I'd quit making excuses and straight up fibbing, if I were you, which I'm not." Sefton knew Duke was fibbing and making excuses to cover his own tracks and it annoyed him.

"Ouch! Ooooh! Look Sefton, a small part of me actually wanted you to join because you looked all lonely and part of me felt bad, but, the other part of me was the part I followed." Duke told him.

"Oh, really?! Cut out the excuses, Duke, you just as much didn't want me to join in as the others did! Also, do you remember excluding me once again when you and the guys stood around our makeshift Christmas tree and sang "Come all ye faithful"?" Sefton asked.

"Yes, I remember that! Listen Sefton, when I came over to your bunk to get the two wine bottles and cork screw, I felt bad when I saw how lonely you looked and how you looked in need of a friend." Duke replied.

"Then, all you had to do was say, "Hey, Sefton, you want to come join us? It's the holidays and nobody should be left out despite the feelings.". That's all you had to do, but, you didn't and all the guys apologized to me for that, but, you still haven't." Sefton told him.

"You know what, Sefton, I apologized, I felt bad then and I still do now, but, you're being a big whiny baby about it, no wait, you're being a prick about it! I thought you learned to get over it, but, you still hold a grudge! I've tried to ease up and be nice, but, you're not making it easy for me and plus, I am still finicky on trust and that may take me a while, because I have learned to not see the good in people and make them prove to me that they are good people and won't hurt me! I mean I've been hurt, here, there, left, right, up, down, and everywhere until I just have hate in my blood and let me tell you, I'm tired of people taking advantage of me!" Duke raised his voice, again.

Sefton didn't respond as both those words hit him hard and he begun to feel sorry for the one he both considered and "adopted" as a brother.

"Well, Sefton? Any snappy comeback?!" Duke waited for Sefton's usual wisecracks.

"Duke, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. The thought never occurred to me. I mean if I thought about it then I would have taken advantage of you already, but, I haven't and I do not intend to do so, because I know how shitty and rotten that is to do to someone." Sefton's voice had a solemn tone to it.

"Well, what you're doing to me is very unacceptable, Sefton! I still ask why because I do not believe those reasons you gave are the only reasons." Duke replied.

"Fine, you want to know the REAL reason behind all of this, Duke?! I'll tell you!" Sefton snapped.

"Go ahead! I ain't holding you back!" Duke barked.

"Well, the real reason, Duke, is because you have treated me like garbage since our days in Stalag 17 and now, the tables are turned, because you don't have an angry mob to back you up, then again, you didn't need a mob to back you up, I mean even as a lone wolf, you're still a threat and your bite is way worse than your bark. Plus, you deserve every bit of this retaliation from me! Hell you don't like it when it's done to you, but, you like to do it to others, which is another habit I'll break from you besides your hostility and nasty attitude of course." Sefton sounded very serious.

"Are you fuckin kidding me, Sefton?! I deserve this?! If anything I'd rather have my knees bashed in with a baseball bat or even be waterboarded than get a spanking!" Duke was showing off his sassy side, yet again.

"No, you wouldn't, Duke and plus, I couldn't bring myself to do what the mafia does! I just couldn't! I also couldn't bring myself to waterboard somebody! It is beneath me to go to that extreme! Maybe you're that way, but, I'm not and plus, a spanking is easier and I can bring myself to do that." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it does sound brutal and just for the record I am not that way unless I were a detective!" Duke snapped.

"Duke, remember when my blanket and other things got stolen?! Who stole those things?!" Sefton asked.

"I don't know who stole your other things, but, I do have to admit that I am the one who stole your blanket." Duke replied.

"You prick(SMACK!) I had a feeling it was you(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!) who stole my blanket! So, you're a kleptomaniac, aren't you?!" Sefton asked in a very annoyed way.

"OUCH! Maybe! I-I mean No!" Duke sassed back.

"Why did you steal my blanket?!" Sefton asked.

"Because the krauts stole mine when they did one of their many phony air raids, but, once I got it back, I threw yours back onto your bed. So, I gave it back after I somehow got mine back." Duke replied.

"Yeah, I traded the krauts 35 cigarettes for your blanket in case you wanted to know." Sefton told him.

"You're the one who got it back for me?" Duke asked.

"Yes and I never once got a thank you from you. All I got was accused of stealing it. Then, my blanket disappeared, yet again." Sefton replied.

"Well, here's a belated thank you. There! You happy?!" snarked Duke.

"You're welcome, but, you thanked me a little too late." Sefton landed 6 hard whacks.

"This doesn't hurt!" Duke snapped.

"Oh really, Duke?! To me it looks like it does hurt." Sefton asked.

"Go ahead, do your worst! See if I care, you crud!" Duke sassed back only to regret it as Sefton began to go painfully harder on the smacks.

"Looks like I'm not getting through to you! Ok, stand it up, Duke!" Sefton was really pissed off and he made sure Duke knew it.

Duke did not stand up as he wanted to show how defiant he could be.

"Get up, Duke!" Sefton snapped.

Duke, believing Sefton may have changed his mind and hoping that he did, gladly stood up.

"Finally! Thank God!" Duke said.

"I'm not done with you, Duke." Sefton told him in a stern tone.

"Yes, you are, Sefton!" Duke snapped.

Sefton folded his arms and stared at Duke.

"C'mon, Sefton, you have to be done!" Duke pleaded.

"Bend over the foot board." Sefton pointed at the foot board.

"Bad joke, brother!" Duke's relieved smile disappeared immediately and turned into an annoyed yet nervous look.

"You heard me, Duke, get over the foot board!" Sefton patted the foot board.

"No!" Duke slowly shook his head.

"Get over it or I'll put you over it myself!" Sefton warned.

Duke didn't budge which made Sefton's fury intensify.

"I hate to do this, but, what has to be, has to be." Sefton forcefully bent Duke over the foot board and continued with, "Now, stay in that position and don't even think about moving!".

He then grabbed Duke's belt and clenched it tightly in his fist.

"I hate to do this too, Duke, but, what has to be done just has to be done." Sefton firmly put one hand on Duke's back.

Then before he knew it, Sefton delivered a hard lash causing Duke to yelp loudly.

Sefton delivered six more hard lashes, making each one count.

"Owwww! Damn you, Sefton, you're brutal!" Duke whined.

Sefton, out of annoyance, shook his head and delivered about 10 hard lashes.

"Ouch! Oooh! Ooooh! Ouch! Sefton, please... ouch! Please stop!" Duke yelped as tears began to spring to his eyes.

"No, Duke, you've had this coming and have more to come!" Sefton delivered five more hard lashes.

Duke yelped loudly and despite his effort to hold them back, tears started streaming down his face. Sefton delivered another five hard lashes, making each lash count.

"Owwww! You're such a prick! You're enjoying this!" Duke's voice was beginning to break.

"You think I liked what I did last night and what I'm doing now? Well, for your information, I don't! I don't like doing this to you or anybody, but, you are in dire need of being punished for past actions in barracks four. I mean face it, Duke, you never got the proper discipline as a child and plus, you said so yourself that you need an authority figure to keep you in line and you chose me." Sefton told him.

"Liar! You do enjoy it and you and I both know it! I am getting a beating!" Duke snapped.

"Beating?! Duke, I am chastising you! Beating is what your father did to you! Also, there has to be another reason to your anger besides your father being a complete jerk wad to you." Sefton replied in his usual wisecracking way.

"Yes, there is and I'll tell you!" Duke replied.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense, tell me." Sefton told him.

"Well, you see when I got shot down over Friedricshaven, I was immediately discovered and captured by the German soldiers. After that, they subjected me to beatings and waterboarding. That kept happening until I was unconscious. Then, when I woke up, I was in barracks four and found myself a complete mess and I knew something else had happened to me. Something that usually happens in prison when a prisoner drops the soap, only it was done to me by one of my captors who just had it in for me." Duke lamented.

"Duke, you mean you were?" Sefton couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes." Duke said in a dull tone.

"By a Nazi?!" Sefton was bug eyed.

"Yes! Yes! I was violated by a Nazi!" Duke shuddered as he remembered the whole ordeal.

"No wonder you have a lot of pent up anger. Duke, I am so sorry that happened to you." Sefton felt sorry for him.

"The worst part was that I remember it then I don't. Then again, I was in and out of consciousness. I mean the Nazis were brutal. Even more so than the Japs." Duke replied.

"No, the Japanese were brutal too. I mean they lead the Bataan death march." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, but, the Japanese didn't have death camps! The Germans did and 6 million Jews were killed! 6 million! How can the human mind think up to do that?!" Duke was disgusted.

"Nobody will ever truly know, but, one thing I do know is that you lured me into this conversation to distract from your punishment." Sefton replied.

"Oh come on, Sefton, anybody would stop in their tracks to remember that and plus, you wanted to know the other reason behind my anger and you got it." Duke snapped.

"Yeah, I know and I don't know how you're not cringing about it." Sefton told him.

"Sefton, guys and girls get violated a lot and plus we were in a war and war is way scarier than violation." Duke replied.

"I know, but, if I ever saw the kraut responsible for violating, beating, and torturing you, I'd kill him." Sefton replied.

"Sure, sure, sure, right after you trade cigarettes with him." snarked Duke.

Sefton, annoyed at that remark, tossed the belt aside, and delivered 13 hard whacks with his hand.

"Ouch! Sefton, cut it out! Ouch! Stop it! Ooh!" Duke whined.

"That remark was unnecessary, Duke." Sefton told him.

"I think it was pretty good." Duke replied.

"Of course, you do since you said it, but, for your information, I wouldn't trade cigarettes or anything with someone who violated, tortured, and beat you." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, but, you did trade with the Krauts even after they shot Manfredi and Johnson, so, who's to say you wouldn't?!" Duke replied.

"You really think I'm still that way, huh?!" Sefton asked.

Duke ignored him and shrugged.

"Ok, suit yourself." Sefton said as he put the belt aside, walked over to a nearby table, grabbed his razor strap, walked to the couch, and sat down.

"S-Sefton, what are you doing?" Duke asked, nervously.

"Come here, Duke." Sefton said.

Duke grabbed his boxer shorts, pulled them back up, and went to where Sefton was.

"Did I say you could pull those back up?" Sefton folded his arms.

"Ah c'mon, Sefton, enough's enough. I can't take it anymore and besides, I'm not a child!" Duke told him.

"No, but, all the stuff you have done to me and continue to do is childish, Duke, and you know it." Sefton said.

"Please, Sefton, have mercy on me and let's talk this over like adults." Duke replied.

"Duke, the time for talking is over, now is the time for punishment. In other words, raising the voice will do no good, it is time to raise the hand. Now, lay across my knee and we'll get this over with." Sefton told him.

Duke sighed as he lowered himself over Sefton's lap. Sefton pulled Duke's boxer shorts down, raised the strap, and brought it down super hard on Duke's behind. Duke let out a loud yelp as tears streamed down his face.

(WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!) Sefton delivered 5 hard whacks with the strap, making loud painful sounds. Duke, in extreme discomfort and without a doubt, started crying real loudly. However, Sefton, despite feeling sorry for the younger man, delivered 10 more hard whacks before putting the strap aside.

"Duke, I'm sorry I strapped you, but, it had to be done." Sefton said.

"(sniff) Is it over?" Duke asked.

"Yes, it's over." Sefton replied.

As Duke stood up and pulled his boxer shorts up, Sefton stood up and pulled Duke into a hug, even rubbing the back of his head.

"Ssssh! It's ok, Duke. All is forgiven." Sefton said as he rubbed Duke's back with his other hand.

Duke was crying so hard that he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Duke, we don't want a repeat performance, now do we?" Sefton asked.

Duke, unable to answer, just shook his head.

"Now, was that very nice of you to backtrack and call me those names?" Sefton asked as he sat down and Duke knelt down on the ground, still hugging Sefton.

"(sniff) N-No." Duke managed to utter.

"You know I care about you a lot and I would never trade with anybody who violated you, instead I'd kill 'em." Sefton said.

"I'd (sniff) do the (sniff) same for you." Duke's cries were getting harder and harder.

"Duke, ease your crying, come on. It's ok, I forgive you and it is all over." Sefton tried to reassure him.

However, Duke was not reassured enough, because, his cries and sobs were getting to be uncontrollable.

"Duke, please calm yourself, it's ok. I'm not mad anymore and you don't need to cry anymore, either." Sefton tried to reassure Duke, yet again.

Duke's cries were uncontrollable and he could not get a word in edgewise.

"Duke, stop crying or I'll give you a reason to cry." Sefton tried to make it sound like a mere mild light-hearted joke, but, it made matters worse.

Duke sobbed harder and a bit louder.

"Duke, I was just joking with you, I'm sorry. Sssh! Take it easy, brother." Sefton hugged him tighter.

Duke began to calm himself as his cries began to grow softer.

"There you go, that's a good boy. Take 'er easy." Sefton said.

Duke's cries and sobs went from soft to almost quiet as he was beginning to calm himself.

"See, you're getting calm and that's good. You know something? You were very brave when I spanked you and you took it like a champ, because, most people would have cried after or even before the belt came out, but, you took it well. I'm proud of you." Sefton told him.

"(sniff) Th-Thanks." Duke said in between sobs.

Sefton smiled and continued hugging Duke in order to fully comfort him. Surprisingly, he wasn't feeling guilty this time, because, he knew damn good and well that Duke had it coming, again, but, he hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat the performance. On the other hand, Duke suddenly remembered that he actually had been punished like this by his father during his childhood and he until now had completely forgotten how badly it hurt.

"(sniff) S-Sefton, can I be alone?" Duke asked.

"Of course, Duke." Sefton said as he released Duke from his hug.

"(sniff) Thanks." Duke replied.

"Duke, this is my room you're in." Sefton said.

"H-How did I get in here?" Duke asked.

"You must have thought it was your room by mistake." Sefton suggested.

"Maybe I guess." Duke said as he walked out of Sefton's room and down the hall to his room.

Once at his door, Duke walked in and shut it. Sefton shrugged, shut his door, and sat down on his bed. He wasn't thinking much of the way he punished Duke as he knew it needed to be done, again. However, he did feel sorry for the younger man and his heart went out to him, especially after Duke revealed that he was beaten, tortured, waterboarded, and violated by a Nazi. He knew he had a special place for Duke in his heart.

Sefton's POV

_Poor Duke! He didn't deserve to have that Nazi soldier treat him that way and subjected to those things! Nobody did! My heart really goes out to him and it has a special place for him._

*I get bug-eyed*

_What do I mean by special place? Of course, I like him as a brother, yes, that is the special place in my heart that I have for Duke._

_Then again, he is handsome and-Oh, what am I saying?! We swapped blood for Christ's sake! I can't like him that way, because, his suspicions of me being in the closet, so to speak, will be correct!_

_No, no, no! John Joseph Sefton, you can't have feelings for Duke, especially those type! You like women! _

*I then think of my failed relationships*

_Then again, women have loved me for a short amount of time then they left me! Well, I may meet the right one!_

*I get a second thought about that*

_Then again, maybe I am a homosexual guy or bisexual and maybe I-No, Sefton, you're not either of those, you're heterosexual! Plus, Duke may not return the affections! He may think you're weird!_

*I then think about hiding my sudden and very confusing feelings*

_Ok, I must hide these feelings! Nobody, but, me, myself, and I should know them! This could be a phase and it'll go away, hopefully!_

_Yes, hide them! Good thinking, Sefton!_

Outside of Sefton's mind

Sefton knew that despite this sudden feeling, he had to hide it from Duke and try not to act upon it. He had high hopes that it would pass, they'd be friends, and he would eventually find the right woman. At the same time, he hoped that Duke would also find the right woman. He decided to go into the garage and practice on the punching bag in order to get the feeling out of his mind.

...

_About 6 or 7 hours later, give or take_

Sefton was getting ready for bed after going a few rounds with the punching bag and unsuccessfully trying to put the feeling in the back of his mind. He thought that maybe he could sleep it off. He was finished checking everything around the house when he decided to check on Duke to see if he was alright. When he got to the door of Duke's room, the door was open and Duke wasn't inside. Sefton was beginning to wonder where Duke could have gone off to when he heard the shower being turned off. Relieved, Sefton walked toward the bathroom and before he knew it, the door opened.

"Hey, Duke." Sefton said.

"Ahhhh! Hello, Sefton." Duke was startled.

"You ok?" Sefton asked.

"Yeah, why?" Duke asked.

Before Sefton could answer, Duke's towel came loose and fell down to the floor revealing his nude muscular body, causing him to look down and gasp.

"Aye Caramba!" Duke quickly picked up the towel and wrapped himself back up.

This was the third time he had been fully exposed.

"I'm sorry you got blinded, Sefton. I'm gonna go put some clothes on." Duke chuckled, then turned and walked away as fast as he could.

The older man just stared at him and continued to have his eyes deadlocked on Duke's back as he walked down the hall and into his room. He had a worried yet unphased look on his face. He quickly shook it off, went into the bathroom, combed his hair, grabbed his shaving cream and straight edge razor and began to shave off the five o'clock shadow that was starting to come in. Once he was done shaving and drying his face, he looked into the mirror for a brief moment.

Duke sat on his bed after drying himself off and getting dressed, he was embarrassed. "First Hoffy, then Cookie, now Sefton! I can't believe they all saw me nude!" Duke sighed and pounded his fist on his night table, even letting out a breathy, "God!" while putting his head in his hand until Sefton quietly knocked on the door.

"Duke, I would very much like to apologize for startling you like that." Sefton said.

The younger man got up, went to the door, and opened it.

"Duke, again my apologies, I was just merely checking everything." Sefton told him.

"It's alright and thank you for the apology." Duke walked, sat on his bed, and sighed.

Sefton felt bad about it and thought that he owed it Duke to make up for the whole thing.

"I'm gonna so regret doing this, but, fair is fair. Oh God, I've never done this before." Sefton whispered to himself as he shut and locked the door.

Sefton's POV

Come on, John, just do it and get it over with! You owe it to him! It'll be like ripping a band aid off real fast! It won't do it on its own!

*I get a grossed out feeling*

But, I do not know how Duke will react!

*I shrug*

Then again, who cares?! He knows that you saw him naked and this could make him feel better! Just get it over with!

Outside Sefton's mind

Sefton decided that he had to do what needed to be done as he felt that he owed it to Duke, so, without a second thought, he put his dilemma aside and got in front of Duke.

"Uh, Sefton, what is it that you're going to do?" Duke asked while looking straight at Sefton who begun to unbutton his shirt one button at a time.

"If I saw you nude then it's only fair if you saw me nude." Sefton got his shirt off then begun taking his pants off.

Soon enough, his pants fell down around his ankles, then came his red boxer shorts with white hearts on them. Pretty soon, he kicked his clothes to the side and was fully exposed. Duke gasped as both his mouth opened and his eyes widened and he got up.

"Oh my God." Duke said in his mind.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should get closer." Sefton said, rubbing his chin and walked closer to Duke, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Duke, what's wrong? I thought we were even now." Sefton said, but, Duke was still embarrassed and even shocked.

"Sefton." Duke finally looked up at him.

"Yes, Duke?" Sefton asked.

"If I can ask, why are you doing this?" Duke asked.

"Well, I may as well get the cat out of the bag and tell you." Sefton said.

"What?!" Duke asked as he studied the nude older man.

"When I saw you nude just a few minutes ago, I-I-I-I-Oh hell, I think you're (gulp) handsome." Sefton said, putting his hands on top of Duke's.

"What?" Duke had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, oh, oh,oh, nothing, Duke!" Sefton snapped out of what seemed to be a trance.

"Wow, Sefton, you really think that of me?" Duke had a smile beginning to form on his face.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." Sefton was stuttering due to being embarrassed.

"It's ok, Sefton, I think you're handsome too." Duke said.

"What?" Sefton was shocked.

"I-I don't know what I just said!" Duke was embarrassed as well.

"Oh God!" Sefton saw his nude body and quickly grabbed his clothes.

"Ahhhh! I forgot I was horrified at that!" Duke shrieked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go to my room and put my clothes on. Sorry for startling and disturbing you." Sefton said as he unlocked, opened the door, quickly stepped out, and shut the door again.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Duke asked himself.

"What the hell got into me?! I almost did something foolish!" Sefton said to himself. He then looked down at his own nude body and got embarrassed.

Sefton's POV

I actually went through with having him see me nude so, that we would be even!

*I get embarrassed*

Oh God! Why?! Sefton, my boy, you were supposed to hide those sudden feelings! I'm so ashamed! What must Duke be thinking?!

*I then shrug it off*

Eh, it's just a crazy thing! We all do stupid stuff! Yeah, it was the lateness of the hour that made me go through with it!

*I chuckle to myself*

Eh, Duke and I will be laughing it off tomorrow! Sure, we'll be laughing about this! Yeah, like nothing ever happened!

Outside of Sefton's mind

Sefton, confident that he and Duke would be laughing about all of it, put his clothes back on and chuckled to himself. He then went downstairs to double check everything and spotted a bottle of Chardonnay wine in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle, and grabbed two cups.

"I'll drink it off with Duke." Sefton said to himself as he poured the wine into the cups. Once he was done filling the cups, he took them along with the bottle and went back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Duke was just dumbstruck by what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Sefton saw him nude, he saw Sefton nude, and that he and Sefton exchanged romantic/flirtatious-like comments towards one another; he was utterly confused by it all.

"Why was Sefton being that way towards me?! He knows I'm straight and apparently, he is straight, too!" Duke said to himself.

Then, before he knew it, Sefton knocked on the door quietly.

"Hey, Duke, I'm sorry about what happened." Sefton said.

Duke got up, went to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could drink it all off." Sefton handed him a cup.

"It's ok, Sefton and maybe a drink could help calm our nerves." Duke said as he sat down on his bed.

Sefton shut the door and sat on a nearby chair. "Listen, about what happened, I apologize, again." Sefton said.

"It's ok, Sefton, it's water under the bridge. I'm sorry too." Duke replied as he took a sip of the wine.

"I don't honestly know what the hell got into me to expose my nude body like I did." Sefton told him as he poured more wine into his cup.

"Eh, when you're tired your mind makes you do crazy things I suppose. I'm sorry you saw my nude body." Duke also poured more wine into the his cup.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Sefton said.

"Yes, please!" Duke took a long sip.

"Well, Duke, your nude body being exposed was an accident." Sefton drank all of the wine down and set his cup aside while Duke kept refilling his cup and drinking it down over and over again.

Pretty soon, Duke was super inebriated while Sefton was clear-headed and trying to get Duke to go to bed.

"Duke, let's try and get you in bed, so, that way you can sleep your drunken feeling off." Sefton said.

"Oh, Sefton, I (hiccup) I don't need to sleep (hiccup) I'm just fine! I wanna stay up with you because I like you!" Duke said.

"No you don't, Duke. You don't really like me at times." Sefton said.

"What are you talking about? I love you man! I love you a lot!" Duke breathed into Sefton's face.

"But, I thought you hated my guts." Sefton waved his hand in order to try to whisk away the overbearing smell of alcohol.

"What are you saying?! I never hated you! You're my best friend! I can't hate a best friend ever!" Duke wrapped his arms around Sefton.

"Wow, I guess you don't hate me so much anymore." Sefton replied.

"I never hated you. I love you so much! I mean a lot!" Duke pulled Sefton down.

"Uhh, Duke, what are you doing?" Sefton asked. Before he knew it, Duke kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Oh my!" Sefton was flushed.

This made Duke giggle a bit uncontrollably along with Sefton, who pretended to go along with him despite being shocked until Duke stopped giggling and got confused.

"What are we laughing about?" Duke asked.

"No reason, we must have thought something was funny." Sefton tried to cover up the fact that he was shocked that Duke would plant a kiss on his cheek and laugh about it while he blushed.

"Where are ya going?" Duke asked, with his arms still wrapped around Sefton.

"Going to bed, Dukey. It's getting late." Sefton said as he released himself from Duke's grip.

"(Hiccup) Sefton, you're still my best friend, right?" Duke asked.

"Of course, brother." Sefton replied as he got up and went to the door.

"Brother, I hope we find us some pretty ladies. Very pretty ladies." Duke said.

"I think we will." Sefton replied.

"(Hiccup)I want a pretty brunette. A pretty pretty one. I want a girl who will love me for me and never ever get tired of me and leave me. I want someone to love." Duke told him as he laid down on the bed.

"Duke, get on your side, so that way if you vomit, you won't choke on it." Sefton went to the side of Duke's bed, found a bucket, and placed it next to the bed.

"You know something, Sefton? I like you, but, you're too serious! You need to loosen up a bit and go with the flow." Duke held Sefton's hand.

"I guess so, but, right now we both need our sleep." Sefton said while slowly releasing his hand from Duke's grip.

"Ah c'mon, Sefton, stay a little longer (hiccup) please and have a drink. (Hiccup) Let me pour it for you!" Duke said as he looked around for the bottle and Sefton's cup.

"Duke, no more drinks, you're already buzzed." Sefton told him as he went to the door.

"(Hiccup) Ooh! My vision is blurry! I couldn't see to make you a drink. I'm sorry." Duke replied.

"No, No, Duke, it's ok." Sefton went to Duke's side and put his hand on his shoulder in order to reassure him.

"(Hiccup) You're handsome, Sefton!" Duke wrapped his arms around him, again.

"Thank you, Duke, but, you need to control yourself, because, the alcohol is making you a bit out of control." Sefton chuckled and tried to get out of Duke's grip.

"Out of control? I'm fine and I'll prove it." Duke replied.

"Duke, I-" Sefton was cut off when Duke pulled him down and got nose to nose with him.

"Ummm, Duke, let's not get carried away, please." Sefton said.

"(Hiccup) This isn't getting carried away." Duke chuckled as he began to pull Sefton into a kiss.

"Please Duke! Duke, I'm warning you, if you don't get control of yourself, I will have to do something very drastic." Sefton tried to, again release himself from Duke's tight grip.

"I'd just like to (Hiccup) see you try to do something drastic, Sefton!" Duke said.

Sefton contemplated giving him more and more Chardonnay or even giving him whiskey in order to knock him out, but, didn't have to wait long, because, Duke was beginning to get tired as the drowsiness feeling set in.

"Thank God!" Sefton whsipered to himself.

However, Duke managed to plant another kiss on Sefton's cheek, causing him to blush yet again. As Sefton went toward the door, Duke finally fell asleep, giving Sefton much relief.

"Goodnight, Duke." Sefton whispered.

"Goodnight...brother." Duke said before going into his slumber.

With that, Sefton left the room, shut the door, and stood outside in the hallway for a moment as thoughts began to run through his mind.

Sefton's POV

Whoa! He had too much to drink and I almost did a foolish thing!

*I then remember that I stripped my clothes off in front of him*

Wait a minute! I did do something foolish! Oh God! I hope the alcohol made him forget, but, then again, remember, Sefton o'l boy, once he is clear-headed, he may remember it!

Then again, we are even! I saw him nude, so, in return, he saw me nude! Fair is fair! Or is it?

*I shudder*

Maybe, not that way! I still do not know what the hell has gotten into me! I mean I am trying to be his friend, but, I've spanked him twice and now I have these sudden and very weird feelings!

*I remember that he deserved the spanking*

OK, the spanking he did deserve, but, I promised myself that I wouldn't act upon these feelings and I did by getting nude in front of him and tried to cover it up with drinking Chardonnay!

*I remember Duke getting blitzed and kissing me twice*

Then again, Duke did get blitzed and he actually kissed me on the cheek, two times! Maybe he feels the same way too! Who knows?

*I then shake my head*

Wait a minute, Sefton, now wait a minute! You don't know that for sure! I mean when people get blitzed, they tend to do such foolish things!

*I shudder at remembering how Duke and I almost got lip-locked*

I still cannot get over the fact that we almost made out! Blah! Then again, alcohol does funny things to you!

*I remember Duke saying that he hoped to find a woman*

I hope I find a woman too, because, these feelings could be just a phase! I mean after all, we are two heterosexual bachelors! I hope we do find decent women!

I know that I want a red-head!

I also hope to run into Hoffy and the guys again and have a reunion because it would be nice to see them again!

*I look down*

Then again, they all could be busy with their lives and all, but, I would love to see Cookie again!

I'll have to bring the idea up to Duke, after all he knows where all those guys are!

*I look up*

Well, let's focus on that later, and right now get to bed and get some sleep, but, how can I sleep? Especially, after almost doing a foolish thing that I would later regret!

*I shrug*

Then again-Oh why do I say that?!

*I shake my head*

Then again, maybe tomorrow, Duke and I will be laughing this all off and plus like he said, it is water under the bridge!

*I get confident*

Yeah, we'll be laughing our butts off about all of this! Especially, Duke and his infectious laugh!

Outside of Sefton's mind

Sefton was super confident that this whole ordeal would be forgotten by morning and a brand new page would be written. In other words, tomorrow is a new day and maybe, just maybe, Sefton and Duke would finally begin a friendship, make peace, and Duke would change his attitude toward Sefton and be kinder. However, he did not know if Duke would feel the same way, but, one thing for sure was that Duke was going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow. Anyways, with all of that confidence, Sefton turned in for the night and prepared for tomorrow and what it would bring.

...

About 4 hours later

Inside Duke's room, Duke was tossing and turning in his sleep. This kept going on and on, until Duke got up from his bed, went to the door, opened it, and walked out. He managed to walk down the stairs both with his eyes closed and without making too much noise. However, Sefton woke up to the sound of footsteps and went out to see if anything was out of the ordinary. It wasn't until, he spotted Duke's door that was wide open and Duke nowhere in his room.

"Maybe he got up for a cup of water." Sefton whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Duke? Duke are you in here?" Sefton whispered, but, there was no answer. When he felt a breeze, he turned around and was alarmed to see the front door wide open.

"Where did he go?" Sefton went outside in order to find Duke.

It wasn't long until he found Duke about to walk into the busy street. However, he got to Duke just in time and began to guide him back to the house, without waking him. Pretty soon, they were finally in the house and Sefton still guided Duke up the stairs in order to get him back in bed.

"That's it, Duke, back to bed." Sefton said.

Duke finally got back into his bed without waking up.

"Atta boy, Dukey." Sefton walked out of the room, shut the door, and put a chair under the doorknob. Sefton then went back to his room, but, paused and stared at Duke's door for a while.

"The Duke I knew from Stalag 17 sleep walks? Who would know?" Sefton said to himself before turning in for the night, yet again.

The next morning

Sefton was rubbing his eyes and stretching when he suddenly remembered that Duke had walked in his sleep last night and he needed to tell him. He got up, went to his door, opened it, and went to Duke's room. He knocked on the door quietly. Duke woke up and groaned when it suddenly dawned on him that he was having a hangover.

"Duke, are you awake?" Sefton asked.

"Keep it down, Sefton. My head hurts." Duke began rubbing his head in order to ease the pain.

"Can I come in?" Sefton asked.

"Sure, but, keep it down." Duke replied.

With that, Sefton came and shut the door quietly, so, that way Duke's head wouldn't hurt anymore than it was.

"How are you feeling?" Sefton asked.

"Like shit because my head frickin' hurts." Duke replied.

"Are you aware of anything that happened last night?" Sefton asked.

"No, I'm only aware of having a headache. Why do you ask?" Duke asked.

"Well, at 3:00 this morning, I saw you walking around outside and I guided you back into the house." Sefton said.

"Oh my God! You saw me sleep walking?! Sefton, I'm so embarrassed." Duke put his face in his hand.

"Hey, forget embarrassed! I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt, that's all." Sefton put his hand on Duke's shoulder.

"Still, I thought I grew out of it!" Duke said.

"What caused it to happen to you in the first place?" Sefton asked.

"Well, what do you think? I mean it wasn't easy growing up with that abusive adoptive-dad of mine and-" Duke was cut off when Sefton gave him a confused glare.

"Adoptive-dad? You said yesterday that your dad was abusive towards you! Why are you saying adoptive-dad?" Sefton was utterly confused.

"Yeah, about that, I misinformed you. My mom, after she had me and subsquently died as I later found out, she and my real dad split up after his father wouldn't let him be a young father and raise me since they were seniors in high school, so, they gave me off to Bill and I was made to believe that he was my true father." Duke told him.

"How do you know all of this? I mean didn't your mom die after your birth or when you were 8?" Sefton asked.

"Well, let's just say that a while back, my uncle once told me that Bill wasn't my real father, but, due to fear I acknowledged him to be my father due to his abusive nature of course and refused to believe he wasn't my dad, but, last night I suddenly remembered that it was my stepdad who was abusive to me and my real dad divorced my mom when she was pregnant with me." Duke said.

"Wow. That is kind of all confusing for a young kid to absorb and plus, there is no excuse for his abusive nature." Sefton replied.

"Yeah, the whole dad thing is confusing. I mean I want to see my biological dad and tell him what a monster Bill is." Duke said.

"Well, you're not alone in the "Who's your real dad?" boat, either." Sefton rubbed Duke's shoulder.

"You too?" Duke asked.

"Yupp, I too remembered that Amos isn't my real father, either. My mom and dad divorced after my birth and she took me away, married Amos, then divorced him years later, and high-tailed it out of my family." Sefton told him.

"Have you ever met your real dad?" Duke asked.

"I don't know where he is." Sefton's voice seemingly sounded both as if it were breaking and he was about to cry.

Duke put his hand on Sefton's shoulder in order to show comfort.

"Did you ever get a chance to meet your biological dad?" Sefton asked.

"I don't know where he is or if he even wants me." Duke looked down at the ground.

"I think we should pursue finding our biological dads. I mean who knows? They either want us or don't. Either one would be fine with me." Sefton said.

"Not me it wouldn't. I'd want my dad to want me. Then again, I want a lot of people to want me for me. Like a beautiful brunette woman." Duke replied.

"You're really desperate for a woman aren't you? I mean if it were me, I'd be ok if a woman didn't want me." Sefton told him.

"I have to be desperate, because, my clock is ticking! I haven't had a decent woman in years! I mean I'm the love them, they leave me type of guy, meaning they loved me for a short amount of time then dumped me like a bag of garbage." Duke rubbed his head.

"Do you want me?" Sefton asked quietly.

"What?" Duke slightly raised his voice.

"I said, 'You'll find a woman eventually. True love takes time.' That's what I said." Sefton told him.

"It sounded like you said something else." Duke had a confused look on his face.

"No." Sefton nervously shook his head and smiled.

"I hope we do find ourselves decent women, because, I just want to actually have a relationship that leads to a wedding. I really do. Owww! my head! I forgot I have a hangover!" Duke sat up, but, got a bad pain in his head and decided to lie back down.

"Would you prefer a relationship with a man since you obviously haven't had any luck with women?" Sefton asked in a soft tone.

"What?!" Duke raised his voice, again.

"Do you want me to get you a cold compress?" Sefton nervously asked.

"It seemed like you said something else, Sefton!" Duke raised his eyebrow.

"No! No! That's what I said." Sefton had sweat trickling down his face.

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind, brother." Duke laid back down very slowly.

Sefton went downstairs to the kitchen, opened the freezer, grabbed an ice pack, and went back upstairs.

"Here you go, handsome." Sefton whispered as he handed Duke the cold ice pack.

"Thanks and what did you just say?" Duke put the ice pack on his head.

"I said, 'Here you, brother.' Yeah, that's what I said." Sefton said nervously.

"Sefton, you're acting a bit weird around me today! Are you ok?" Duke was curious.

"Yeah, never better." Sefton replied.

"Sefton, are you sure?" Duke asked.

"I'm as sure as someone who wants to ki-I mean ride a rollercoaster, thus conquering their fears." Sefton said.

"What?" Duke couldn't make sense of what Sefton just said.

"I-I'm gonna go to my room right now, but, i-if you need anything, I'm here." Sefton got up in order to leave due to his embarrassment, but, he was stopped abruptly when Duke grabbed him by the wrist.

"Sefton, there's something odd about you today. You're not yourself. Are you feeling ok?" Duke asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm cool, calm, and collected, Duke, no need to worry." Sefton replied.

"Sefton, I wasn't born yesterday, I know there is something bothering you. Now, be generous and tell me what it is. Maybe I can help." Duke said.

"No, there's nothing bothering me. W-Why would you think that?" Sefton asked nervously.

"Well, two reasons: One, you're acting weird, and Two, because, you're as pale as a ghost." Duke replied.

"No, Duke, I'm fine. Really I am." Sefton said.

"Sefton, you're blushing." Duke had a weirded out look on his face.

"It's probably the heat or something. I'm gonna go to my room and lie down. Yell if you need anything." Sefton nervously left Duke's room, shut the door, and stood out in the hallway.

Sefton's POV

Oh, what have I done?! I promised myself that I wouldn't be acting on my sudden feelings, but, I let my temptation win and now Duke is onto me! Really onto me!

I can't hide these feelings any longer! I must confess it to Duke! He'd understand!

*I then shake my head*

Wait a minute! He may not return the affection, but, if I hold it in any longer, I'll explode!

Oh who to tell?!

I think I need to see a Doctor! I mean after all, I can't just come out and say, "Oh, hey, Duke, by the way, I really like you a lot!", I can't just say it!

Oh what to do! What to do!

What do I do?

*I then get the thought of the whole thing being a phase until we meet women*

Then, again, this could be a phase and it'll probably pass when we meet other women!

Yeah, it is probably just a phase!

Outside of Sefton's mind

Sefton tried again to shake off the sudden feelings had for Duke, especially after how the way he acted towards him. He tried and tried to hide them, but, the emotions took control and he knew Duke was completely weirded out by it. However, despite trying to hide the feelings, Sefton knew he had to either find a decent woman and fast or eventually come to terms with his feelings towards Duke and confess them to him. He also knew that he couldn't just come out and say it for two reasons: One: Duke might not return the feelings and get weirded out by the whole thing and Two: He knew that having feelings for a man simply wasn't allowed and he would be looked at as a disgrace and a scurge. He knew that he and Duke would be under scrutiny and possibly the brunt of their former POWs's and everyone else's jokes plus, they would have to hide it and if they did reunite with their biological dads, well, it may not go over so well since dads do have the tendency to flip out or get disappointed and/or disheartened if they found out that their son was "in the closet". However, believing it to be a phase that'll likely wear off as quickly as it came, Sefton shook it off and went into his room.

Meanwhile, inside Duke's room, Duke tried to sleep off the overbearing headache he had, but, found that it was impossible since all he could think about was how Sefton acted towards him. He stared at the wall as thoughts began running through his head, not making his headache any better.

Duke's POV

I wonder what the hell has gotten into Sefton today! I mean he acted completely weird around me!

Was it something I did or said? If so, maybe I should go and apologize for it, but, then again, nobody has ever acted that weird towards me!

*I then think about getting drunk last night which I regret since I have this hangover*

Then again, I got plastered last night and maybe I did something stupid, because, when you're drunk, you do stupid things!

*I then realize that if I did anything, Sefton would have told me by now*

But, if I did anything, wouldn't Sefton have told me? I mean it would make sense for him to tell me, so, that way I could remember to try to control myself and be careful with alcohol.

It would make a lot of sense!

*I shrug*

Maybe Sefton is right, maybe it is the heat! Well, in that case, he may need to rest and sleep it off, but, the heat doesn't make you act that weird! Or maybe it does!

Who knows?!

I just hope he is ok later on and the weird side goes away!

*I then get a pain in my head*

Owwww! Curse you, hangover!

Outside of Duke's mind

Duke convinced himself that the heat could have made Sefton act weird towards him and maybe he would be better later. With that, Duke managed to fall asleep as he desperately wanted this headache to be gone, but, little did he know that Sefton had sudden feelings for him.

About 2 or 3 hours later, give or take

Sefton was still wrestling with his feelings and avoiding them wasn't going to do any good. He couldn't avoid them for long, but, he also couldn't just come out and tell Duke that he felt that way, since it was towards him as he didn't know what Duke's reaction would be, but, he couldn't bottle it up forever, either.

As Sefton was wrestling with his demons, Duke, on the other hand, was awake and recovering from his hangover, but, was still weirded out by Sefton's attitude towards him. However, it wasn't long until he remembered both his towel falling down and Sefton getting nude right in front of him.

Duke's POV

Oh God, why did I suddenly remember that?! Why did Sefton feel the need to get nude in front of me?!

I mean I was fully exposed by accident, but, why did he fully expose himself? Why to me of all people?

*I shrug*

Eh, it was late at night and when you're tired, I guess you do crazy things, but, then again, I don't think you go as far as to fully undress yourself in front of someone!

*I shutter*

I won't be un-seeing that for a while! Then again, same goes for him!

*I then think about possibly confronting Sefton on his actions towards me*

You know, Duke o'l boy, you may have to confront him and ask him why he did what he did!

That wouldn't be half bad! I mean the worst he can do is lie! But, how would he try to cover that up?

*I roll my eyes after the word "cover" became part of my sentence*

Anyways, just kindly ask him! Like get it over with!

Think of it as a band aid you are about to rip off real fast!

*I nod*

Yeah, that's the spirit! Now, don't stand here! Go and do it!

Outside of Duke's mind

Duke managed to get the gumption to get up off of his bed, open his door, and head to Sefton's room. Once he was at the door to Sefton's room, he knocked.

"Sefton?" Duke called out.

"Yes, Duke?" Sefton said.

"May I come in?" Duke asked.

Without another word, Sefton opened the door.

"Hey, Duke." Sefton said.

"Sefton, I need to talk to you about a few things." Duke said as he stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Sefton asked as he shut the door.

"Sefton, there is no easy way for me to ask this, but, why did you fully undress yourself in front me last night?" Duke sat on a nearby chair.

"Well, Duke, I uh thought that since I saw you nude it would be fair if you saw me nude, so, that way we'd be even and besides, you and I agreed to forget about it and that it was the lateness of the hour and exhaustion." Sefton brushed sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, that is true, we did agree on that and we drank to it as well." Duke told him.

"Yeah, so, why are you bringing it up?" Sefton asked.

"Well, there's no easy way for me to say this, either, but, I'll just say it...Because, you have been acting very strange towards me and to be honest, since honesty is the best strategy, I have been trying my best to shrug it off, but, I can't and I just want to know why? That's all I want to know, Sefton!" Duke said.

Sefton knew that Duke was on to him and he knew he had to act quickly and come up with a cover for it or pull him into an embrace, but, he couldn't figure what to do, so, he just stood there and got pale as a ghost, yet again.

"Sefton, are you ok? You're pale as a ghost!" Duke got a look of concern on his face.

Sefton continued staring at him as the sweat ran down his face and he grew numb.

"Sefton." Duke, very concerned, got up off the chair and went up to Sefton.

Once in front of Sefton, Duke put his hand on Sefton's shoulder in order to show some kind of comfort. Sefton knew deep within his mind and heart that he had to act and very fast and it didn't matter what was about to happen.

"Sefton." Duke rubbed Sefton's shoulder in order to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Duke, (gulp) forgive me!" Sefton got a tight grip around Duke.

"Sefton, wha-what are you gonna d-" Duke was cut off as Sefton put a finger on his lips.

"Forgive me!" Sefton did what his gut told him and pulled Duke into a kiss.

Extremely surprised and shocked, Duke managed to fight his way out of the embrace and take a few steps back. Sefton was breathing heavily and staring at Duke who was in a state of shock. It took a while for the two men to fully realize what just happened.

"Sefton, you (gulp) you kissed me!" Duke managed to pull himself together, but, was still in a state of shock.

"I know." Sefton said in a soft tone.

"Why?" Duke had tears in his eyes.

It wasn't long until Sefton finally snapped out of his trance and realized that he let his emotions take control of him, yet again.

"Oh, Duke, I-I'm so sorry." Sefton put a comforting hand on Duke's shoulder.

"No! Sefton, don't touch me!" Duke took Sefton's hand off of his shoulder and went to Sefton's door.

"Duke, I-I can expla-" Sefton was cut off.

"No! I had a feeling there was something strange about you, Sefton! I just didn't think you would do this and to me of all people!" Duke had tears streaming down his face.

"Look, Duke, I can explain this, really I can!" Sefton was feeling guilty.

"Just leave me alone, Sefton!" Duke left Sefton's room in a huff, went to his room, and slammed the door.

Sefton felt extremely bad for what he did to Duke, especially since he let his lust take control of him. He knew he was going to have to make it up to Duke sometime and some way too.

Sefton's POV

Oh dear God, what have I done?! I told myself to hide these feelings, but, I let temptation and lust take over control of myself!

How could I?! How dare I do that to Duke?!

*I sigh*

I'm gonna have to make it up to him some way and sometime! Well, not sometime, I need to make it up to him and now!

*I remember Duke telling me to keep away from him*

Then again, he told me to stay away from him, but, I can't do that as long as this guilty feeling keeps eating at me!

I've got to make it up to him and apologize! And explain too!

*I look down to the ground*

I hope these feelings I have developed for Duke are just a phase! I really hope they are!

I need to meet a woman and fast and so does Duke, but, first thing's first, I'm gonna go to his room and explain and apologize to him!

*I nod*

Well, move, dammit! Don't stand here!

Outside of Sefton's mind

Sefton went to the door of Duke's room and knocked on the door.

"Duke, I would like to apologize for my actions, yet again." Sefton said.

However, there was no response, as Duke was still in a state of shock and wrestling with himself, now.

Duke's POV

Why did Sefton kiss me? Why? Why me of all people?

It was so weird, brief, but, weird!

I hope it is a phase that he is going through, because, this is the last thing he would want and something I'd never even think or dream of!

*I then get the same smile on my face that I had after he lit his match on my stubble that night he exposed Price*

Then again, I liked that kiss! It felt affectionate!

I'd like to possibly have anoth-

*I then shake my head*

What the hell am I thinking?! Why do I hate it, but, like it at the same time?

*I shrug*

Then again, oh now I am saying it?!

*I roll my eyes*

Then again, it was more affection in five seconds than I have had in my whole life!

*I then remember my uncle showing me some affection*

Nah, I did get affection from my uncle! Why do I keep forgetting?!

*I shrug*

I just hope Sefton could explain why he did what he did! I mean I hope it is just a phase and that it wears off when we meet women!

The last thing I'd want is for anybody to think I am _"in the closet"_!

*I look at the ground*

Then again, I did like that kiss! Ahh fuck it! I'll ask for another one! Just one, then I'll be off the stuff for good and kiss the right woman when I meet her!

Outside of Duke's mind

Duke opened the door and Sefton walked into the room.

"Listen, Duke, before you say anything, I just want to say how sorry I am for doing that to you." Sefton said.

"Sefton, I forgive you, but, I'm shocked that you'd do that and to me of all people." Duke replied.

"Look, I just-I don't know what the hell got into me, but, all I know is that I promise to never ever do that, again." Sefton told him.

"Well, uh, Sefton, you see, ummm, I (gulp) kind of liked it." Duke smirked.

"You did?" Sefton was puzzled.

"Yes, because, well, you see, that was more affection I got in five seconds than I ever did in my whole life." Duke replied.

"I guess you can look at it that way, but, I don't think the affection you never got and what I gave you are the same thing. They're different." Sefton replied.

"Look, Sefton, I'm straight and I'm sure you are, but, I did like that kiss and I was wondering if, well, you know." Duke told him.

"You really want me to do it again? You'd be ok with it?" Sefton asked.

"Yeah, because, then we'd be off the stuff, well, I'd be off the stuff for good!" Duke nodded his head.

"I can't argue with you on that and plus, it would be good just to get it out of our system and see if we are this way or if we are the other way." Sefton agreed with Duke or at least tried to.

"I think we both know what way we are and that this is just a test." Duke told him.

Without another word, Sefton pulled Duke into an embrace and was about to kiss him, again, but, was stopped abruptly by him.

"Wait! You're not gonna try to take advantage of and violate me while I'm sleeping are you? Because, if you think with the kiss comes that, then you're dead wrong!" Duke looked him in the eye.

"The thought never occured to me, Duke." Sefton was shocked that Duke would even, for a minute, think he would take advantage of him.

"Are you sure?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sefton replied.

"Do you really mean it?" Duke asked.

"Duke, you're my best friend and whenever the world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive. Plus, a friend is a friend til the end of the end and that's forever and a day." Sefton rubbed Duke's shoulder.

"Sefton, you view me as your best friend? I thought Cookie was." Duke was puzzled.

"Cookie is my good friend and yes I do consider you my best friend, because, you are very cool, your heart is in the right place, and we kind of bounce off of eachother." Sefton told him.

"Thanks, Sefton and you won't take advantage of me, right?" Duke asked.

"Duke, I would never hurt you nor take advantage of you. That is the last thing I'd ever do and it is something I'd never ever even think of." Sefton told him.

"Ok, then let's get it over with and remember Sefton, we will be just friends and agree to never discuss this again." Duke told him.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" Sefton asked.

"I never said that, Sefton, all I am saying is that after this, we're just friends." Duke replied.

"Of course and there shouldn't be anything awkward between us." Sefton nodded his head.

"Yeah, like this is just a phase that will wear off as fast as it came on." Duke agreed.

Without another word, they were almost lip-locked when they both abruptly stopped, again.

"On second thought, I change my mind." Sefton said.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"I don't want to kiss you again." Sefton said.

"To be honest, neither do I." Duke said.

"But, you were ok with it." Sefton told him.

"Yeah, I was merely testing you and you were actually willing to kiss me." Duke replied.

"Look, how about we agree to never talk about this again and put it behind us, how does that sound?" Sefton asked.

"Sounds good to me." Duke replied.

"Let's shake on it." Sefton extended his hand out for a handshake.

Duke extended his out and they both shook on it.

"Hey, how's about we go to the bar later?" Sefton asked.

"For what?" Duke asked.

"Well, to get out of the house, basically." Sefton shrugged.

"Why? So, we could get plastered again?" Duke had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I can't, I have to drive, but, we could eat something and just hang out." Sefton said.

"Sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt." Duke nodded his head.

"Besides, we may meet some dames." Sefton said.

"I sure hope so." Duke replied.

Then without saying another word, Sefton went back to his room and begun to get himself ready. Duke shut his door and begun to get ready as well.

Two hours later

Sefton was downstairs wearing his gray suit and tie, waiting for Duke. Finally, Duke came down the stairs, wearing his black pinstriped suit and tie, and the same cap he wore in barracks four along with the same trench coat he wore in barracks four.

"Ready, brother?" Sefton asked.

"For a brunette dame? Of course!" Duke replied.

"You're seriously going to wear your trench coat and cap?" Sefton asked.

"Why not?" Duke had a confused look on his face.

"Because, we're trying to pick up dames, Duke, not dress up like Sherlock Holmes and go investigate stuff." Sefton told him.

"Hey, a decent dame will like me for me and besides, if it isn't bothering a dame, why would it bother you?" Duke asked.

"Because it wo-You're still wearing your dogtags too?!" Sefton asked.

"Hey, I'm a decorated war hero and I want her to know I was in a war!" Duke snapped.

"I'm a war hero, too, Duke, but, I don't go around tooting my own horn." Sefton replied.

"Yeah, you do, Sefton! I'm the one who didn't tell everyone in our barracks that I outranked 'em all." Duke told him.

"Oh, is that so, now?" Sefton grabbed a cigarette, put it in his mouth, then grabbed a match, and went to strike it, but, was frisked by an annoyed Duke.

"You know it is, because, I told you!" Duke was getting a bit furious.

"Hey! (Smacked Duke's hand) Paws off, pal! I punished you for that once, I don't intend on doing it, again!" Sefton struck his match on Duke's stubble.

"And you did _that_, again! Now, don't get smart, Sefton!" Duke let go of Sefton and rubbed his cheek.

"Did what again? Threaten you with a punishment? Pfft!" Sefton lit his cigarette.

"No, wise guy, I meant striking your match on my stubble!" Duke snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I did that, but, what got us into this argument?" Why are we fighting?" Sefton took a puff on his cigarette.

"Because, you were needling me for wearing my trench coat, cap, and dogtags!" Duke replied.

Sefton gave him a look and then, rolled his eyes.

"I thought you smoked cigars." Duke was puzzled at seeing Sefton smoking a cigarette.

"Eh, I wanted to try cigarettes and so far, I like them." Sefton replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Duke pulled out a cigar and match, put the cigar in his mouth, and lit it.

"Since when do you smoke cigars?" Sefton asked.

"After you gave me that one in barracks four, I've liked them since then." Duke took a drag on his cigar.

"Eh, let's go." Sefton grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

Duke took another drag on his cigar, then followed Sefton, shut the door, and locked it with his key. After that, they both go inside Sefton's car and drove off to the nearby bar.

When they finally arrive to the bar, Sefton got out of the car almost immediately and coughing because of the overbearing cigar smoke.

"Damn, Duke(cough) how many cigars did you smoke?" Sefton asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Only two." Duke threw his second cigar down and stomped it out.

"Well, anyways, let's go in." Sefton replied.

"And get us some dames! You a redhead! Me a brunette!" Duke headed into the bar.

Sefton chuckled, rolled his eyes, and followed him. They went to the counter, ordered drinks, and sat in a nearby booth. As they were enjoying their drinks, a redheaded woman walked into the bar.

"You know, Sefton, I have begun to think that maybe a bar may not be the place for us to find ourselves decent women." Duke said.

"Oh, don't be silly, Duke, I mean who knows maybe we could-Whoa!" Sefton quickly noticed the redhead.

"What? Sefton, what did you see?" Duke asked.

"I just saw a redhead!" Sefton replied.

"So, what?!" Duke shrugged.

"So, what?! I'm gonna work my charm on her!" Sefton replied.

Then, before another word was about to be said, a deep voiced brunette walked into the bar and met up with the redhead.

"What charm? I don't see one! You don't have a bracelet or anything!" Duke told him.

"Not that charm, smarty-pants! I'm talking about that I'd go up to her, talk to her, buy her a drink, and maybe, just maybe, a little something might happen." Sefton got up from the booth.

"Now, wait a minute, Sefton, she could be an innoccent girl and I don't want to even think abou-" Duke stopped mid-sentence when he saw the deep voiced brunette.

"What, Duke? What is it?" Sefton asked.

"I saw a deep voiced brunette! A sultry deep voiced one at that!" Duke kept staring at the brunette.

"Well, while you're licking your chops and staring at the brunette, I'll go make friends with the redhead." Sefton grabbed his drink.

"I'm gonna go make friends with the brunette as well, I mean after all I didn't just come to stare!" Duke also grabbed his drink.

As they were making their way to where the women were, the redhead accidentally bumped into Sefton, spilling his drink all over his suit.

"Oops." Sefton said.

"Oh gee, mister, I am so sorry. Let me clean that up for you." the redhead said.

"No, no, it's ok, miss, accidents happen." Sefton replied.

"No, really I'm sorry. I am so clumsy at times." the redhead grabbed a towel, wet it, and started dabbing the spot on Sefton's suit.

Meanwhile, as Duke was making his way to where the brunette was, the brunette also bumped into him, but, his glass flew out of his hand and they both fell to the ground.

"Miss, are you ok?" Duke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." the brunette replied.

"Here let me help you up." Duke grabbed the girl's arm and helped her up.

"Oh gee, thank you, Mister?" the brunette said.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Duke." Duke extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Duke, I'm Victoria. My friends call me Vikki." Vikki shook his hand.

"Vikki, that's a beautiful name." Duke smiled.

"Who's the gentleman with you?" Vikki asked.

"His name is Sefton. Well, it is actually John Joseph Sefton, but, I call him by his last name. Me and my POW buddies did." Duke replied.

"You and Sefton were POWS?" Vikki asked.

"Yupp. We were in Barracks 4 of Stalag 17." Duke replied.

"I was also a POW, a nurse, but, a POW nurse. I was in the women's compound of Stalag 19. Your Stalag wasn't far from mine." Vikki replied.

"You were a war nurse?" Duke asked.

"Yupp. I was orginally placed in the compound across from yours." Vikki replied.

"Wait, that was the Russian women's compound." Duke said.

"Yeah, they moved the Russian women to another one and put me, my friend Madge over there, Bliss, Dorcas, Janie, Lydia, Nancy, Kay, Jenny, Lisa, Judy, and many other American war nurses in it." Vikki told him.

"Hot damn! You mean you and I were neighbours and we didn't know about it?" Duke asked while chuckling.

"Apparently so, but, then the krauts moved me and the ladies to Stalag 19. I reunited with Madge the other day. Nobody else knew of Madge after she hightailed it out of Stalag 19, but, the other women ended up with the men of barracks four of Stalag 17." Vikki replied.

"Wow, to think that me and the guys of barracks four were neighbours with american war nurses, yet, they were swooning for the russian babes until you ladies came along and they all took the nurses off their feet and I am roommates with Sefton and he too hightailed it out of Stalag 17." Duke was amazed by it all.

"No way, Madge and I are roommates too, but, we're struggling with the rent and all." Vikki looked to the ground.

"I think you and I have a lot in common." Duke said.

"Hey, Duke, bring your dark-haired friend over here!" Sefton yelled to him, waving his hand.

"Looks like they want us to join them." Duke looked over to where Sefton and Madge were.

"Well, let's go. After you, Duke." Vikki signaled for Duke to go ahead of her.

"No, no, ladies first." Duke signaled for Vikki to go ahead of him.

"Thank you, Duke! You're a gentleman." Vikki smiled and went ahead, with Duke following her.

They joined Sefton and Madge in the booth they were in.

"Madge this is Duke, Duke this is Madge." Sefton introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Madge shook Duke's hand.

"How do you do?" Duke shook her hand.

"John told me all about you POW days." Madge said.

"Vikki told me that you and she were POW war nurses." Duke replied.

"Yes, we were." Madge nodded her head.

"Gee and to think the other guys wasted time swooning over those russian babes! They should have waited for the american war nurses!" Duke commented.

"I know right. I wish I stuck around for the war nurses." Sefton added.

"I wish I stuck around to see the guys of barracks four of Stalag 17." Madge replied.

"Anyways, he is wearing the same trench coat he had worn in barracks 4." Sefton told her.

"That's cool." Madge replied.

"I guess she don't like it as much as you don't like it." Duke rolled his eyes.

"They're crazy, Duke, because, I like it." Vikki told him.

"Why thank you, Vikki!" Duke smiled at what she said.

"So, do you girls have any place to stay?" Sefton asked.

"We do, but, I was telling Duke that Madge and I were struggling with the rent." Vikki replied.

"Yeah, I think we're about to be evicted." Madge added.

"You mean you won't have any place to stay or sleep?" Sefton asked.

"Yeah and unfortunately, it might be soon." Madge looked down at the floor.

"She works as a waitress and I work at a clothing factory. We're both trying to make ends meet, but, they aren't meeting." Vikki added.

Feeling pity for the two women, Sefton and Duke looked straight at eachother.

"Hey, Duke, can I uh talk to you in private?" Sefton asked.

"Sure." Duke got up from the booth.

"Be right back, ladies." Sefton left the booth.

_Outside _

"So, Duke, what do you think?" Sefton asked.

"About what?" Duke asked.

"Having them move in with us." Sefton put a cigarette in his mouth, struck his match on Duke's stubble, and lit it up.

"Sefton, don't you think that this is all moving so fast?" Duke gave him a puzzled look.

"Moving so fast? What are you talking about? We wanted decent women, remember?" Sefton gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but, we just met these women and if we want to be in steady relationships then wouldn't it be wiser not to rush into 'em?" Duke asked.

"Who said anything about rushing? I'm just suggesting that we do a good deed and after all, we both would hate to see nice girls like them live on the streets." Sefton took a drag on his cigarette.

"Just suggesting? Sefton, I know where this is headed, for you anyway." Duke scoffed.

"Look, it'll be like moving in a couple of friends. I mean we get to know them and who knows? Maybe fate brought us to them." Sefton shrugged.

"Cut the crap, Sefton, you're going to rush into something with Madge and I know you are and she is a nice innocent girl who doesn't deserve to have a crud like you look at her as a sex doll." Duke sounded stern.

"I'm not looking at her as a sex doll, Duke! I really like Madge and plus, why do you care anyways? You should be more focused on Vikki." Sefton shot back.

"Look Sefton, I'm a little weary of Vikki due to being hurt by women in the past and plus, I barely know her just like you barely know Madge and unlike you, I want to take things slow with Vikki and I care, because, I don't want hearts shattered and ripped from chests. I like Vikki the same way you like Madge, but, Sefton, I kind of know what you're all about." Duke folded his arms.

"Oh, really? What am I about?" Sefton sounded a bit annoyed.

"You're a playboy you crud! You like playing with women and that's not cool and you know it isn't!" Duke raised his voice slightly.

"Oh, so you're doing the crud business, again? Listen, Duke, you call me that one more time and I'll put you over my knee and give you a good spanking!" Sefton warned.

"Wait a minute, Sefton! You spanked me two times already! I don't intend on having a third time! I don't think my backside could take it!" Duke was wide eyed.

"I'm just giving you a fair warning, Duke." Sefton smirked as he stomped out his cigarette.

_Inside_

Madge and Vikki begin discussing about moving in with Duke and Sefton and all of the pros and cons about it.

"Madge, are we going to move in with them tonight?" Vikki asked.

"No, but, we will soon." Madge replied.

"I hope so." Vikki got a smile on her face.

"Vikki, you're blushing! Do you like Duke?" Madge asked.

"Strangely, I've developed feelings for him and I barely know him. How about you?" Vikki asked.

"I do like John a lot, but, I feel that we should go over the pros and cons over moving in with two guys we barely know." Madge reminded her.

"Well the pros are that we both like them, we'd be protected, and we would have a place to stay." Vikki shrugged.

"True, but, since we developed feelings for them, maybe we should get to know them better." Madge said.

"I just hope that if we do end up in relationships with them, I just hope it lasts. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Vikki replied.

"I don't want to be hurt either. I hope John is the one for me as I hope Duke is the one for you." Madge told her.

However, before Vikki could answer, Duke and Sefton walked back in and sat back in the booth.

"So, what have we decided?" Sefton asked.

"Are you really sure about letting us move in with you two? I mean you don't have to." Madge told him.

"Yes, we're sure, because we wouldn't want to see two lovely ladies live on the streets." Sefton replied.

"So, when will it happen?" Duke asked.

"Maybe sometime next week." Vikki replied.

"Ok, sounds good." Sefton smiled.

"I hope it isn't a bother." Vikki said.

"A bother? Vikki, it is a pleasure and honor." Duke put his arm around her.

"Well, if so, then thank you, Duke." Vikki smiled at his compliment.

"Yeah, thank you, John." Madge looked at Sefton.

"Anytime." Sefton smiled at her.

"So, what's going to happen tonight?" Duke asked.

"Would you girls like to spend the night at our place?" Sefton asked.

"We could go back for drinks." Madge replied.

"Ok." Sefton said.

"Fine by me." Duke smiled at Vikki.

Then, they went out, got into their cars and drove off to Sefton and Duke's place.

They soon arrived back at the house and got out of the car.

"So, this is your place?" Vikki asked.

"Yup." Duke nodded his head.

"It's nice." Madge said.

"Thanks." Sefton opened the door and they all went in.

As soon as they got in, Sefton pulled up a couple of chairs for the women to sit down while Duke grabbed four glasses, a bottle of chardonnay, and a cork screw. Sefton sat down on the couch, grabbed a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit it.

"May I have one?" Madge asked.

Sefton grabbed another cigarette, handed it to Madge, and lit it after she put it in her mouth.

"So, John, how long have you and Duke been living together?" Madge asked.

"Since the end of '45." Sefton took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke upwards.

Duke came back with the glasses all filled with chardonnay and handed one to Madge.

"Thanks." Madge said.

Duke handed the second one to Sefton.

"Thank you, Duke." Sefton said.

"Here you go, my lady." Duke said with a grin as he handed the third glass to Vikki.

"Thank you, Duke." Vikki said as she took the glass and smiled back at him.

Duke then sat down on the couch next to Sefton.

"You know what? This place is really beautiful." Vikki said.

"Thanks Vikki." Duke said before taking a sip of chardonnay.

"I mean it, like it is so peaceful, quiet, and a place where two ladies could feel at home and safe." Vikki replied.

"Is your apartment not all what it is cracked up to be or what?" Duke asked.

"Well, it is in a sketchy area." Vikki replied.

"Yikes, no wonder you'd feel safer here." Sefton replied.

"Yup, but, we know that with you two around, we'll be safe." Madge told him.

"Hey, Duke, can I speak to you alone in the patio?" Sefton asked.

Duke nodded his head and went out to the patio, Sefton following him and shutting the sliding door.

"Well?" Sefton asked.

"Well, what?" Duke grabbed a cigar, put it in his mouth, and lit it.

"Madge and Vikki, what do you think of them?" Sefton asked.

Duke took a drag on his cigar and blew the smoke upward before answering with, "Vikki sends me.".

"Vikki sends you?" Sefton got a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I told you brunettes are my type. What's the matter with you? Gone deaf or are you getting the early stages of dementia?" Duke asked.

"No, what I meant was, what do you think of them moving in with us?" Sefton gave him a look.

"They'd be safer with us. Poor girls. I don't want to see them get hurt." Duke put his cigar out.

"I know, right. You know, I think I'm gonna confess my feelings to Madge." Sefton replied.

"Sefton, you barely met her and already have feelings?" Duke asked.

"Yup. I think I have fallen hard for her." Sefton nodded.

"I think I have too for Vikki." Duke replied.

"What happened to your _'not going to rush into things' _thought?" Sefton asked.

"Who said I was _"rushing" _into anything, Sefton? I'm just going to start a friendship with her." Duke gave him a look.

"I don't know because you're liking of her was a rushed feeling." Sefton raised his eyebrows.

"Sefton, there's a difference between gradually liking somebody and rushing into things. I mean I am gradually liking Vikki. I didn't ask her out. I didn't share a kiss. I didn't rush anything. Now, you, on the other hand, you might rush into something with Madge." Duke said.

"Just how do you know that?" Sefton asked.

"Sefton, you're _that_ type who would rush into something. Me, I've learned the hard way and do not intend to make anymore mistakes. You see, that's the big difference between you and me." Duke replied.

"Duke, I plan to take it slow with Madge and like I said before, if you're not careful with your caddy remarks, I will be forced to place you back over my knee for round 3, only this time it'll be in front of the girls and I doubt you'd want Vikki seeing you get your backside dusted off." Sefton sounded serious.

"Sefton, you've threatened me with another spanking about 3 times tonight and I'm so annoyed with your empty threats. Plus, you wouldn't dare, because, my backside is still very tender and I do not know if I could handle another one, but, if it'll make you happy, then I dare you, I just double dare you to put me over your knee and spank me in front of the girls, God, and everyone!" Duke sounded annoyed.

"You_ really _want me to do that, Duke?" Sefton folded his arms and gave him a confused look.

"Well, you keep threatening me with it, so, you might as well get it over with." Duke gave him a look.

"Yeah, those are just threats and plus, I'd rather punish you on my terms, not yours." Sefton playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Duke sighed, shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back inside before the girls begin to wonder." Sefton opened the sliding door.

Duke walked in, Sefton following him and giving him a slap on the behind.

"What the hell was that for?!" Duke whispered while giving Sefton a confused look.

"Football players do it all the time." Sefton whispered.

"You're weird." Duke shook his head, rolled his eyes, and rubbed his backside.

"So, what did you boys decide?" Madge asked.

"Well, we have confessions to make, but, we must confess them to you girls in private." Sefton replied.

"Ok." Madge said.

"Hey, Vikki, I'd rather tell you outside." Duke walked toward the sliding door and opened it.

Vikki followed him outside and he shut the sliding door.

"So, Duke, what is it that you want to confess to me?" Vikki asked as a smile started form on her face.

"I-I-I-I-I really...I mean you see-you see, you take your average man and a pretty girl like you and you-you know, you-I mean-you know-" Duke could not find the words to express how felt towards Vikki.

"Duke, what is it are you trying to say?" Vikki asked.

"Look Vikki, I've been wanting to tell you this, but, I don't know how to express it and if I hold it in any longer, I'll explode into a million pieces!" Duke sat down on a chair.

"Go on." Vikki put her hand on his shoulder.

Duke could not bring himself to say anything due to the fact that he hadn't felt this way in a long time. He was so use to having girls break his heart and he was very distrusting of women, but, for some reason, he felt that Vikki was winning his heart over despite only knowing her for a short amount of time. Little did he know that Sefton was going through the exact same thing.

"Duke, please tell me." Vikki said.

"I-I can't...I mean not yet...I mean-Oh, I don't know, what I mean!" Duke got up and turned to face way from her.

"Duke, just tell me." Vikki replied.

Duke could feel his heart in his throat as he didn't know whether or not to tell Vikki his sudden feelings for her.

Will Duke confess his feelings? Will Sefton confess his feelings to Madge? How will Madge and Vikki react?

To Be Continued...


End file.
